la viuda joven
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Detras de la fallada de un rostro respladeciente, serena Tsukido, esconde multlipes misterio, la muerte misteriosa de sus 3 maridos, sera ella inocente o culpable HOLD hasta febrero 2012
1. Chapter 1

**A/Nota: Mis lectores este mi segundo fic de sailor moon, obviamente mi pareja principal es serena y seiya, y se trata de una novela de misterio jajajajajaja, asi que espero que le gusten...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

**Prologo**

Serena Tsukido una joven adinerada de 28 años de edad, que se puede presumir que lo tiene todo: Su familia pertenecen a una de las familias mas adineradas de todo japon,su padre el famoso chef internacional Kenji Tsukido , es dueño de una de las mas importantes fabrica de chocolate del pais, su madre Serenety Tsukido es una de las diseñadoras de modas mas prestigosa y conocida por diseñar ropa a las estrellas de japon y de otros por ser hija unica obviamente estaba empapada con ambos mundos sobre todo con lo referente a la fabrica de chocolate, amaba ese lugar mas que nada se sentia ella misma y completa: Pero no todo pinta de color de rosa para la vida de la joven serena tsukido detras de esa fallada de mujer talentosa y brillante, con una belleza incomparable para los ojos de los hombres y envidia de las mujeres, detras de eso se esconde una mujer llena de frivolidades , misterios , miedos, terror y sobre todo la muerte. La sombra de la muerte es el camino destinado para esta joven, que aparentemente lo tiene todos, pero por dentro es un ser lleno de una soledad inmensa y una perdida indescitible que para todos es desconocidos.

Cuando serena tenia 15, segun los que conocen la vida detras de la fama de la joven aristocratica, es que ella tuvo un deliz con un jovenllamado andrew motoki, lamentablemente a nivel de clases social a ella no se le permitia ese tipo de relaciones , ya que el pertenecia a la clase social baja por lo cual visto por la sociedad de sus padres ese hecho era inadmisible para ellos: Pero ese hecho no era lo peor , lo peor que producto de esa relacion serena quedo embarazada: Cuando su padre Kenji supo de eso decidio tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, entonces de repente sin que nadie lo supiera serena salio del pais , segun sus padres para continuar sus estudios, pero lo que nadie sabie que despues de ese viaje la vida de serena tsukido cambiaria para siempre.

Con respecto al joven andrew motoki nadie supo a ciencia cierta hasta que al sexto mes de la partida del pais de la joven serena, la policia encontro en su departamento el cuerpo del joven motoki, con signos de estrangulacion, marcas en el cuello, pero nada mas, lo cual fue el predigio de que algo pasaria y que involucraria a la joven serena tsukido: Lo mas extraño que a la semana de la muerte del joven motoki, serena tsukido regreso de donde estaba secretamente guardada por sus padres, lo mas curioso es que llego sola, absolutamente cambiada con un rostro frivolo y segura de si misma , pero lo que muchos se pregunta. Que paso?, realmente estaba embarazada? donde esta el bebe? acaso se paractico el abrto?.

Todas esas preguntas quedaron en el aire para dar lugar lo que seria el inicio de lso rumores acerca de serena tsukido, que a partir de la muerte del joven motoki, ella seria conocida por todos como "La Viuda Joven"

**A/Nota: jajajajajaja que les parecio, es bueno o malo,,,, revisen por favor...**


	2. Donde todo comenzo

**A/Nota: Bueno aparentemente le gusta esta historia mis lectores... asi que continuemos entonces...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia..**

Todo japon se estremece al celebrarse este fin de semana el cumpleaños de la joven aristocratica Serena Tuskido como parte de ser presentada como miembro formal de la sociedad mas rica de todo Japon: Sus padres Kenji Tsukido y Serenety Tsukido han botado como se dice coloquialmente hablando "la casa por la ventana", es decir se encargaron personalmente de chequear cada detalle minuciosamente para tal acontecimiento, ya que sin dudas los 15 años de la joven representan uno de los hechos sociales mas importantes de toda la ciudad de Japon. Setsuna Meioh una de las personas mas cercanas a la familia Tsukido, en especial a la diseñadora Serenety es la unica persona que tal vez sepa de los secretos mas oscuros de la familia Tsukido: En estos momentos se encuentra ayudando a la joven Serena para prepararse para la celebracion del evento que aparentemente es mas importantes para sus padres que para ella que es la agasajada.

Setsuna seria: Por favor srta. serena tomese esto en serio , es su cumpleaños por el amor de dios..

Serena con cara de fastidio: Por ser mi cumpleaños, setsuna ,no deberia obligarme hacer algo que no quiero-suspirando profundamente continuo-es increible que no puedo hacer nada por mi propia voluntad sin que mis padres lo aprueben

Setsuna mas tranquila: En parte estoy de acuerdo con usted srta., pero son sus padres quieren hacer ese dia inolvidable para usted, los puede culpar por eso.

Serena suspirando profundamente: No supongo que no puedo, pero realmente me gustaria hacer algo por mi misma , no soy invalidad ni nada, en fin no vale que llore ,grite o patalee, entre tu y yo sabemos que haga lo que haga al final mis padres siempre se salen con la suya...

Setsuna asentio en acuerdo con la señorita, asi que rapidamente serena de mala gana se levanto, se cambio de ropa y se fue con setsuna para la prueba de su traje de quince años. Mientras que en el gran salon "Cristal de Tokio" todo el personal estaba dando vuelta en el salon ultimando los detalles de la celebracion del cumpleaños y presentacion de la sociedad de la joven Serena Tsukido. Todos estaban bajo la supervion persona de la propia Serenety, ademas de la asistente personal de su hija Mina Aino.

Serenety firmemente: Dime mina como vamos hasta ahora, ya faltan horas para el evento, todo tiene que ser perfecto no quiero ningun error entendido, realmente debe ser el evento del año , quiero que la sociedad conozcan a mi hija en todo su esplendor...

Mina Aino suspirando profundamente: No se preocupe Sra. Tsukido, no hay nada de que temer, el catering ya ha llegado, los mesoneros estan arreglando las mesas juntos con el personal de florista, los tecnicos de iluminacion estan en estos momentos acomodando las luces alrededor del salon , lo unico que nos faltaria seria el pastel, que acabo de llamar, y me confirmaron que estaran aqui dentro de una hora y media , por lo demas esta perfectamente bien hasta ahora.

Serenety sonriendo: OH gracias a dios, de seguro destacare como unas de las planificadoras de eventos mas reconocido en la sociedad gracias a mis esfuerzos , oh mi hija definitivamente estara mas que feliz por esta noche...

Mina no sabia que pensar ahora, por una parte la Sra. Tsukido se estaba tomando creditos de algo que no tuvo presente en ningun momento, que ni siquiera movio un dedo para nada, fue mina y solamente ella que se encargo del montaje y la planificacion del evento, y por otra parte esta la propia serena , que desde hace un año se habian hechos muy buenas amigas y que le da cierto poder a mina de decir que definitivamente serena no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que estaban haciendo sus padres para ella. Despues que la sra. tsukido dejo el lugar mina se dirigio al espacio donde estaba ubicado el catering, en el vio a un joven amigo de ella de la infancia.

Mina: Hey andrew, como estas que sorpresa verte por aqui...

Andrew sorprendido por ver a mina: Yo estoy igualmente sorprendido de verte, y soy uno de los meseros de esta fiesta y tu la ultima vez que te vi estaba estudiando para hacer organizadora de eventos...no me digas que...

Mina sonriendo: Si efectivamente soy la organizadora de este evento, conozco de hace años atras a la familia Tsukido y serena su unica hija es una de mis mejores amigas, asi que la vida te da gratas sorpresas verdad-viendo su reloj-bueno aparentemente ya se esta cercando la hora,nos vemos entonces ,y buena suerte bye...

Andrew: Ok y felicitaciones para ti, hasta ahora todo esta perfecto...

Y asi pasaron las horas rapidamente, entonces se dio inicio del evento mas importante de toda japon, familias acomodadas, como los hino, kino, representates de una sociedad como la luna oscura, poco a poco llegaron y vieron asombrados el ambiente resplandeciente del salon en ese momentos la Tsukido se presento ante la sociedad.

Serenety firmemente; Buenas noches sociedad aristocratica de Japon es un gusto y un placer que ustedes esten con nosotros en esta noche tan importante y especial para mi como para mi querido esposo que el dia de hoy el tesoro mas preciado,nuestra hija serena arriba a la edad mas especial y unica para cualquier adolescente como lo son los 15 años... asi que sin mas que decir sean nuevamente bienvenidos y disfrute de esta gran velada que esta por comenzar...

Mientras que la madre de serena daba literalmente hablando el" discurso del año" detras del salon todo estaba preparado para la salida de la joven quinceañera, todos ya estaban ajustados a la hora para empezar a recorrer el pasillo que ls dirigiria al gran salon de cuanto a la emocion que se vivia en ese momentos, se puede notar com amplitud que el padre estaba mas feliz que su propia hija. La joven princesa realmente lucia la joven mas hermosa de todas, ya que lucia un vestid largo de strapples sin tiras, de color rosa palido, con maquillaje natural y unos lindos adornos que cubrian sus padre estaba tan entusiamado que no noto para nada el malestar y desgano de su hija por la realizacion de esta fiesta,,,,, tomandola de la mano, hablo a su joven hija.

Kenji emcionado: Oh hija mia no estas feliz por este dia, no puedo creerlo mi bebe ya es toda una señorita

Serena con una sonrisa forzada: Por supuesto que estoy emocionada...no cabe duda que este dia es el dia mas feliz de mi vida jajajajaja

Su padre le cree y se dirigen a la entrada del salon, mientras esperaban que artemis un conocido de la familia, ls anunciara formalmente... la jven aristocracia se puso a pensar mentalmente.

Serena pensando:"_No puedo creer que me haya creido tan facilmente, definitivamente mi padre es una cosa seria, y este dia el mas feliz de mi vida...jajajajaj si como no, si este es el primer dia oficalmente que soy una mujer, no me quiero imaginar cmo seran el resto, dios mio este va a ser el dia mas largo y aburrido de mi vida, de esto esty por segura, asi que tengo que seguir cn el circo gracias a mis adorables padres"..._saliendo de sus pensamientos, se mantuvo firmemente a lado de su padre, realmente infeliz de estar rodeada de gente que son mas falsas que lo unico que quieren es llamar la atencion solamente y lo mas triste para ella es que sus propios padres forman parte de ellos.

Pero lo que la joven serena no sabia, es que el destino jugaria un papel muy importante que esta noche mediante un joven su vida cambiaria para siempre...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Buenos mis lectores ,aqui es donde realmente empieza la historia veremos lo que le pasa a nuestra serena , para transformarse totalmente...esta historia es de misterio total, ya que esta basada en una novela que actualmente me llamo la atencion, asi que revisen por favor...con respecto a mi otra historia jajajaja aun tengo unas ideas...nuevamente revisen por favor..**


	3. Una Noche Magica

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

En el gran salon " Tokio de Cristal" todos los invitados estaban a la espera de la presentacion oficial de la joven aristocratica serena tuskido. Para ello es mas que un honor asistir a un evento de tal magnitud como este, pues para nadie es un secreto que la familia Tsukido es la mas poderosa de toda japon y cada uno de los asistentes de esta celebracion, depende monetariamente hablando de los señores tsukido. Podemos señalar que entre las familias mas imprtante asistentes en el gran salon "Tokio de Cristal", podemos describir a la familia Hino, representada por el gran maestro de las artes marciales Fuji Hino, y su esposa una sencilla pero famosa modelo Anya Hino, esta familia se puede considerar como la familia mas conocida y respetada de toda la sociedad japonesa , siempre despues de la familia lo mas valioso de esta familia fue sin duda alguna su hija Rei Hino se le puede considerar como "la niña de papa" ya que no se caracteriza precisamente por sus habilidades e inteligencia, la niña es modelo como su mama, es imagen de cualquier revista tanto nacional como internacional, pero muy a diferencia de su madre se le considera como una niña caprichosa, egoista, envidiosa " sobre todo de serena", y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se propone sin importar a quien tiene que pisotear con tal de ser ella la que se lleve Toda la gloria, la de las familias importantes pero se le puede considerar de clase media es la familia Kino, esta familia es experta a nivel de pasteleria por lo cual es uno de los negocios que los tiene entrelazados con la familia tsukido, razon mas del prque esta familia esta presente en este evento.

Esta familia viene representada por el señor Ryo Kino y Naja kino, ambos dueños de varias surcusales de pasteleria, experts en dulces tradionales y postres exoticos. Mientras que sus hijas sn todo lo contrario a sus padres Lita kino la mayor de ambas hermanas se caracteriza por ser mas liberal que cualquier miembro de la sociedad japonesa, es decir, le gusta la velocidad , los depertos extremos, ella es una skate profesional, lo cual no es absolutamente del agrado de sus padres, mientras que Amy Kino que a pesar que es mas tranquila que su hermana mayor, tampoco esta en acorde con los que sus padres querian para ella. Para ella ser doctora es lo que mas desea mientras que sus padres piensa que mas aburrido no podia ser, no entienden realmente porque ella decidio eso...

Todos estaban bailando suavemente bajo el toque magico y sublime de una de las violinistas mas famosas y espectacular de todo japon Michiru Kaioh, fue contratada por el padre de serena Kenji Tsukido, lo cual a ella le gusto mucho debido a que ella y serena son buenas amigas. Despues de tanta espera de repente toda la atencion de los invitados se centro en la escalera principal del gran salon del baile, la iluminacion del saln se centro en 3 figuras que estaban al pirncipio de las escaleras.

Artemis:Señoras y Señores sean todos bienvenidos al gran evento que ilumina toda la ciudad de tokio, hoy es el cumpleaños de la joven aristocratica Serena Tuskido ,ademas que es su presentacion oficial como dama miembro formal de la sociedad japnesa, para su primer baile formal en la sociedad, nuestra joven cumpleañera hara su primer baile de la noche nada mas y nada menos que con su padre, presidente de la fabrica de chcolate mas importante de tod el pais el Sr. Kenji Tsukido, sin mas que decir se da oficialmente por iniciada el baile de bienvenida de la joven Serena Tsukido a la sociedad...que comience en baile entonces.

Lentamente tanto padre e hija bajaron lentamente las escaleras, y caminaron hacia el centro del salon para dar cmienzo formalmente al baile de la sociedad: Mientras que una esquina un joven de cabello marron claro observaba detenidamente el baile de la joven con su padre, mirandola fijamente detallo minuciosamente la belleza de la joven aristocratica, resalto su belleza imcoparable cn cualquier mujer, pero tambien not el disguto de la joven por la celebracion de este evento suspirando profundamente aparentemente no hay mucha diferencia entre el y ella ya que por el rostro de la bella señorita se refleja la molestia y el disguto de su presencia ante todos lps invitados en el salon

Andrew pensando:"_Que hermosa joven ,realmente su rostro, sus ojos todo en ella es un misterio sin tan solo pudiera estar cerca de ella , seria el hombre mas afortunado del planeta, por dios esos labios , quien pruebe la miel de esos labios , se sentirian como beber agua del manatial eterno, pero sus ojos reflejan mas que simple vista su hermosura ,reflejan una profunda soledad y tristeza, a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente, se ve que el dicho no todo lo que parece es oro se aplica perfectamente en ella._"

Tan profundo en sus pensamientos estaba andrew que no se dio cuenta que uno de sus mejores amigos richard estaba observandolo todo el tiempo , se dio cuenta de la adoracion infinita hacia la , suspiro profundamente no sabe si lo que esta a punto de darle a su amigo, sera lo mejor que le ha pasad o pr lo contrario seria causa de dolor y sufrimiento de el, sacudiendo la cabeza de esos pensamientos negativos decidio hacerse notar ante andrew.

Richard tocando el brazo de andrew: Ehhhhhhhh viejo despierta sal del mundo de los sueños quieres...

Andrew sobresaltado: Richard amigo mio no vuelvas hacer eso casi me mata de un susto...

Richard sonriendo picaramente a andrew: Lo siento amigo, pero como estabas tan entretenido observando a una joven que tu y yo sabemos quien es, no me puede resistir a la tentacion de jugarte una broma.

Andrew confundido: No se a que te refieres richard , yo no estaba observando a nadie...

Richard suspirando profundamente:: Vamos andrew a quien quieres engañar, se perfectamente que has tenido un enamoramiento de hace años con la joven serena por favor admitelo de una vez...

Andrew en estado de shock : QUE? estas loco ella tiene 15 y yo 20 por el amor de dios... acaso me ves como salta cuna o que...

Richard sonriendo picaramente a andrew: Por dios viejo eso es en otra epoca , ademas en el amor no hay edad que valga, y no estas hablando con cualquier persona andrew, estas hablando conmigo que te conozco desde el jardin de infancia ,asi que no disimules conmigo, se con certeza que a ti te gusta realmente esa chica hermano.

Andrew suspirando tristemente: Esta bien amigo lo acepto pero que le puede hacer, esa chica definitivamente esta fuera de mi liga

Richard sonriendo picaramente: Amigo mio que pasaria si te dijiera que por lo menos por esta noche la joven serena podria estar a tu disposicion.

Andrew confundido: Que? a que te refieres richard... explicate porque presiento que estas tramando algo.

Richard sonriendo a andrew: Efectivamente mi amigo como me conoces tan bien te dare eso... es una invitacion a la fiesta de la presentacion a la sociedad de la joven serena tsukido que tal...

Andrew en total shock: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Richard seriamente: Bueno un compañero de clases Kelvin tuvo un pequeño accidente con su novia Molly, el fue invitado porque su padre trabaja para la madre de la joven serena, la diseñadora Serenety-mirando fijamente a andrew continuo-asi que me dio su invitacion, y con respecto a nuestros jefes no te preocupe que ya me encargue de ellos

Andrew realmente sorprendido: Pero como?, como estas tan seguro que yo voy aceptar la invitacion, ademas no tengo traje, no me diras que pensaste en eso tambien richard.

Richard sonriendo picaramente: Bueno amigo mio te voy a responder a tus inquietudes, con respecto a lo primero, ambos sabemos que estas lquito por esa chica ,asi que seria un desperdicio si rechazas esta oportunidad-viendo que andrew asentio con la cabeza continuo- y lo segundo tienes toda la razon, efectivamente tengo el traje perfecto para ti,asi que sin quejas ve a cambiarte, los padres de la joven estan tan ocupados con atender a los invitados que de seguro no notaran tu presencia ok...

Andrew no le quedo de otra que asentir con la cabeza y irse a cambiar, sin saber que esta noche cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Mientras que en el salon de baile, el vals de la joven serena, para ella resultaba ser cada vez mas aburrido, sin ninguna emocion alguna, viendo a cada unos de los que la acompañaban en el vals, se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos, estaban realmente interesados en el bienestar de ella, suspiro profundamente,si estaban interesados en algo, definitivamente seria el prestigio y fama de sus padres y no de ella asi que sin pensarlo...

Serena mirando fijamente a su padre: Padre necesito descansar por favor...voy a caminar

Kenij en shock: Pero como mi amor apenas la fiesta esta empezando y despues de todo lo que tu madre y yo no esforzamos...

Ante ese comentario serena lucho mentalmente para no gritarle a su padre delante de la gente , asi que mas calmada le respondio...

Serena extremadamente tranquila : Padre por favor no es que me voy del salon, es solamente voy a caminar , algun problema con eso...

Kenji suspirando profundamente: Ok hija pero no tardes mucho, mira que en media hora tienes que dar un discurso a la sociedad...

Serena de mala gana asentio, mientras caminaba por el otro extremo del salon casi llegando a un portal donde se ubica un hermoso jardin con una fuente en el centro , sin darse cuenta tropezo con una persona.

Serena apenada sin ver el rostro del joven: Oh lo siento mucho es que soy tan torpe...

Joven sonriendo a serena sin que ella lo note: No disculpeme usted a mi srta. y en cuanto a que diga que usted es torpe permitame ir en contra de eso, no creo que la mujer mas bella que he conocido sea torpe...

El corazon de serena empezo a latir mas rapido si es posible, su mente y alma esta nublada de sensaciones que ella creyo jamas experimentar, como es psibles que con pocas palabras este joven que ella ni remtamente tiene la idea de quien es la haga sentir viva y una mujer su parte el joven cada vez mas a la joven que estaba al frente de el, su belleza ,su dulzura y su bondad se trasmitia tan slo con la mirada asi que besando la mano de la joven decidio presentarse formalmente a la joven aristocratica.

Andrew sonriendo a serena: Permitame presentarme mi nombre es Andrew Motoki y creame cuando le digo que afortunadamente no pertenezco a la sociedad aristocratica de japon.

Serena en vez de molestarse por el comentario sonrio internamente al ver que vio en el a alguien totalmente diferente a las personas odiosas y engreidas que lamentablemente la rodeaban, asi que de igual forma ella se presento

Serena sonriendo: No hay ningun problema en conocer a personas fuera de mi ambiente no crees...buen yo me presento me llamo Serena Tsukido...pero supongo que ya tu lo sabias verdad...

Andrew sonriendo a serena: Efectivamente quien no sabe de usted srta. Tsukido, hasta alquien como yo sabe de que serena tsukido es la chica mas hermosa de toda japon...me permite un baile bella dama

Setena tontalmente sonrojada y sonriendo: Puessss muchas gracias , por su comentario, pero aqui no hay musica para que podamos bailar...

Andrew susurrando al oido de serena: Por favor llamame andrew, y cuanto a la musica , mientras estemos nosotros solos no creo que la necesitemos...

Serena mas sonrojada si es posible: Tienes razon andrew, pero llamame a mi serena por favor...asi que estoy lista para el baile de mi vida...

Andrew sonrio felizmente y empezaron su baile que a pesar de no tener musica, mas magico y hermoso imposible, serena se sentia en las nubes ,poco a poco viendo a andrew se dio cuenta que tiene sentimientos muy fuerte para el, ella no creia mucho en el amor a primera vista, pero estando cerca de andrew , y de la manera que la miraba y acariciaba entendio que este joven frente a ella seria el hombre de su vida. Mientras que andrew no puede creer que se puede amar tanto a una persona en un dia, al principio se negaba a sentir algo por serena, pero al bailar con ella se dio cuenta que eso esa inevitable, por lo cual decidio hacer algo que jamas penso en su vida haria...

Andrew mirando tiernamente a serena: Serena Tsukido desde este momento me declaro en amor contigo , eres la chica mas dulce ,bella,inocente y bondadosa , que haya conocido, me tiene absolutamente a tus pies asi que... serena yo...puedo darte un beso..

Serena estaba en shock como es esto posible ,que un chico que apena conoce, se le estaba declarando de la manera mas dulce del mundo al menos para ella, y encima de eso le pide permiso para besarla, pero lo mas insolito es que ella lo desea tanto o mas que el asi que tomo la decision que sin saberlo cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Serena susurrando al oido de andrew: Andrew se que esto es una locura, pero no me importa, por favor besame,hazme sentir mujer...una mujer de verdad,,,,,

Andrew sonrio por la declaracion de serena , y sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco cada vez mas a ella,hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso,lleno de amor puro y sincero: Para serena este era oficialmente su primer beso y sentia como las chispas vuelan en todo su cuerpo, mientras que para andrew, ha besado a otras chicas pero defintitivamente nada se puede comparar con la sensacion de los labios de la joven aristocratica, puede ser por la inocencia de serena, pero este sentimiento es mas fuerte que jamas haya sentido con ninguna otra mujer.

Ambos estaban tan ansiosos por ese beso, que poco a poco el beso se profundizo de tal manera que serena a pesar que a principio era una total inexperta, de pronto se aferro a andrew rodeandolo con sus brazos, andrew al percatarse de esto arrincono a serena hacia una esquina donde nadie podia verlos, pidiendo entrada a serena para explorar su boca, esta timidamente la acepto y poco a poco sus lenguas lucharon en una fuerte batalla, andrew rompio el beso y poco a poco recorrio el cuello de la joven aristocratica, lo que provoco el primer gemido de la joven...

Serena gimiendo: OHHHHHH andrewwwwww, dios que me estas haciendooooo...

Andrew mirando lujuriosamente a serena: Lo que me pediste princesa,,,,,,,,, a partir de hoy te hare sentir y te convertire en una mujer, mi mujer ...

Ambos jovenes entraron en un juego de amor y pasion, pero como se dice el dicho , el que juega con fuego se puede quemar...

Continuara...


	4. La Primera Vez

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

**PELIGRO: Este capitulo contiene escenas explictas de contenido sexual, si es menor de edad no lo lea, y si es mayor sea libremente a dar su opinion.**

Aparentemente nadie parecia darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo con la joven aristocratica, y su desaparecion paso desapercibida por todos los que estaban el el salon de baile, incluyendo a sus propios padres que estaba tan entretenidos con la gente que lo rodeaban que se olvidaron por completo de su propia que la joven estaba experimentando sensaciones que jamas penso que iba a experimentar y menos a temprana edad, pero eso no le importaba , para ella andrew la desperto de un letargo que estaba sumida desde durante tiempo atras...andrew la volvio a besar mas fuerte y salvajemente provocando otro gemido de la joven...

Serena gimiendo. Ohhhhhhhhh dios andrew

Andrew gimiendo en la boca de serena: Serena me gustas demasiado.

Serena: tu tambien...por favor no te detengas...

Andrew susurrando al oido de serena: Vamos aqui en este salon hay una habitacion secreta que solamente yo conozco...no te precupes por tus padres que por lo que veo no se ha dado cuenta de nada y dudo mucho que lo hara...

Serena se voltio hacia la direccion de sus padres y lamentablemente andrew tenian razon sus padres ademas de estar mas que flices de estar rodeados por la gente falsa de la sociedad aristocratica de japon, se puede notar que tiene unos cuantos trags encima, por lo cual queda mas que evidente que si ella se iba no hay manera de que sus padres de dieran cuenta de eso, mirando a andrew con cierta inseguridad, pero a la vez con un deseo ardiente de estar solamente con el asentio...

Mientras que efectivamente como andrew lo determino,la gente estaba tan ocupada con bailar, comer , y conversar acerca de los chismes de ultimas hora ,que a ninguno se le ocurrio preguntar por la cumpleañera,por su parte los padres de la joven tenian unas cuantas copas de vino encima que se olvidaron del discurso de su hija y todo lo relacionado con ellos l mas importante es que la sociedad aristcratica y no su propia hija disfrute del evento...

Por su parte serena con el joven andrew pasaron por un pasillo oscuro y se dirijieron a una habitacion secreta que nadie aparentemente entrar en la habitacion serena pudo notar que es pequeña pero comoda a la vez tiene sus muebles, y se sonrojo al ver una cama a lado de ellos...andrew al notar su sonrojo sonrio internamente, besando sensualmente el cuello de serena...

Andrew susurrando al oido de serena: Estas lista para mi, mi joven princesa

Serena viendo a andrew: Si,,,,,pero prometeme que despues de hoy no me dejaras,,,se que esto es una locura por completo,estoy a punto de entregarme a un hombre que apenas conozco, pero tu no eres cualquier hombre andrew siento que te conozco de toda la vida...

Andrew sonriendo a serena: Se como te sientes, porque lo mismo me pasa a mi contigo, he estado con otras mujeres, mas maduras y experimentadas que tu, pero creenme serena cuando te digo que nunca me he sentido tan vivo ,tan libre con otra mujer que no seas tu, al verte a entrar al salon me di cuenta de tu belleza exterior y interior no se puede comparaa con nadie mas...

Dicho eso viendo que serena se sonrojo, la beso por todas partes, dandole pequeños besos, en la frente, en la mejilla,en la nariz hasta llegar a sus labios, al principio fue un dulce beso pero despues se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasinado, lleno de amor y lujuria entre los dos, sostuvo fuertemente a serena, mientra que ella rodeo la cabeza del joven con sus brazos acariciando con fuerza el cabello del joven,andrew nuevamente pidio a serena permiso para explorar su boca y esta con mucho gusto se la concedio, entonces nuevamente sus lenguas lucharon en una feroz batalla por el control siendo dominado por andrew, suavemente enpezo a bajar el cierre del vestido de serena, mientras que serena dominada por completo por el deseo y la lujuria comenzo ferozmente a desabotonar el traje de andrew, este rompiendo el beso, chupando y lamiendo con fuerza el cuello de serena se burlo de ella...

Andrew susurrando seductoramente a serena: Alguien esta muy ansiosa para ser su primera vez...

Serena gimiendo: Siiiiiiiii por favor andrew te deseo...deseo esto...quiero ser parte de ti...

Andrew sonriendo a serena: Y asi sera mi princesa, te juro que esta noche nunca la olvidaras...sera mia para siempre serena tsukido...

Esas palabras envio escalofrios por todo el cuerpo de la joven aristocratica, mientras que solo se quedo con su ropa interior, fue empujada por andrew hacia la cama,entre tanto andrew tambien estaba desnudo con solo sus boxers puestos...

Serena nunca habia visto en su vida a un hombre desnudo , y ahora aqui frente a ella ,andrew lo estaba, se mordio los labios,definitivamente si andrew no era un hombre perfecto literalmente hablando sin duda alguna se le acercaba: Mientras que para andrew definitivamente se sentia el hmbre mas afortunado del munto bajo de el estaba la mujer mas pura y hermosa que haya visto en su vida , viendo el cuerpo entero de serena juro que le haria explotar en llamas, no podia dejar de amar a esa mujer con solo al verla. Serena a ver como andrew la miraba fijamente se sonrojo y decidio romper el silencio...

Serena sonrojada y temerosa a la vez: Que pasa andrew...no te gusta lo que ves...es que no soy suficientemente buena para ti...

Andrew susurrando al oido de serena: No hay nada que temer mi amor, eres mas que suficiente para mi, sencillamente eres perfecta...

Antes que serena pudiera decir cualquier cosa, andrew la beso ferozmente como si su vida dependiera de ello, serena respondio de igual forma, el cuerpo de ambos jovenes estaban empezando a calentarse, ambos se sentia en llamas vivas, andrew de inmediato le arranco el sujetador a serena lo que le provoco un pequeño gemido de la joven...

Serena andrew...

Andrew susurrando a serena: sus pechos son perfectos mi amor y son solos mios...con eso tomo con su mano uno de los pezones de serena ,lo lamio y mordisqueo porvocando un fuerte gemido de la joven...

Serena gimiendo fuertemente: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH andrewwwwwwwwwwww asiiiiiiiiii ,masssssss por favorrrrrrr...

Andrew seductoramente. Te gusta lo que hago mi amor...agarrando el otro pezon de serena hizo lo mismo

Serena gimiendo mas fuerte: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii massssssssssss, por favor no te detengas,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y andrew continuo mamando cada uno de los pezones de serena, provocando que la joven echara su cabeza hacia atras por tanto placer que sentia...Estaba completamente en extasis por todo lo que andrew le estaba dando, sus caricias la volvian loca asi que poco a poco se lleno de valor y se voltio colcandose por encima del joven motoki...

Anrew confundido: pero que pasa serena, es que acaso no te gusto...

Serena susurrando seductoramente a andrew: Al contrario, por tanto placer que me has dado es hora de complacerlo mi adorado joven motoki ...

Andrew estaba impactado por las palabras de la joven que a pesar de ser su primera vez estaba ganando confianza de una mujer experta pero antes que pudiera, sintio la lengua de serena recorrer el pecho de el...lo cual sintio un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo lo que provoco su primer gemido...

Andrew gimiendo: Por los dioses serenaaaaaaa...

Serena sonrio al saber que estaba complaciendo a andrew de la misma manera que el la complacio a ella, entonces fue el turno de ella de besarlo salvajemente, provocando pequeños gemidos del joven, mordisqueando suavemente el cuello de andrew, que practicamente se retorcia de placer bajo el cuerpo sudoroso de la joven aristocratica no se contuvo ahi, poco a poco con besos humedos recorrio el cuerpo de andruw ,provocando mas gemidos del mismo.

Andrew gimiendo :Serena asiiiiiiiiiiii masssssssssss mi amorrrrrrrrrr...

Sin que andrew se diera cuenta, serena de un movimiento rapido le quito sus boxers, dejando completamente desnudo a andrew por un momento estaba mas sonrojada que nunca, pero al ver a andrew se dio cuenta que lo queria tanto como ella, asi que empezo acariciar con sus manos el miembro de andrew.

Andrew gimindo fuertemente:Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii masssssssssssss,dame massssss por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Serena besando ferozmente a andrew: amor que quieres,pideme lo que quieras...estoy dispuesta a darte lo que me pidas,,,,,,nuevamente acaricio mas fuerte el miembro de andrew...

Andrew casi gritando de placer: Te quiero a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...chupame la polla. serenaaaaaaaaa...llevameeeeeeeeeee...

Al principio serena no entendio, pero viendo como andrew casi desesperadamente la necesitaba hizo lo que pidio...llevo el miembro de andrew hacia su boca chupandola totalmente,al principio fue agri dulce pero despues se acostumbro y empezo a chuparlo mas rapidamente... causando un gran placer en andrew...

Andrew sujetando a serena mas cerca de el: Asiiiiiiiii,serena masssssss...diossssssssss serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa...voy a explotarrrrrrrrrrr...serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Efectivamente andrew exploto y serena ,lamio hasta el fondo todo su semen, entonces decidio que ahora era el turno de el de divertirse...volteandose serena quedo a bajo de el por lo tanto aohra el tenia el control total...la beso apasionadamente y ambos jvenes se retorcian de placer bajo las sabanas, entonces andrew al igual que hizo serena, le quito la unica pieza de ropa interior que llevaba puesta la joven aristocratica, entonces mientras besaba ferozmente los labios de serena introdujo uno de sus dedos en la zona intima de serena ,provocano nuevamente un gemido de la joven...

Serena gimiendo: Andrewwwwwwwwwwwww

Andrew seductoramente:te gusto...quieres mas amor-viendo que ella sentio introdujo otro dedo

Serena gimiendo mas fuerte: Andrewwwwwwwww siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mas por favorrrrrrrrrrr...

Entnces andrew introdujo un tercer dedo , provocando un nuevo gemido de la joven aristocratica, poco a poco los introdujo lentamente, hasta despues agarrar una velocidad violenta, los metia y sacaba rapidamente, lo que causo que serena gritara fuertemente...

Serena gritanto de placer: Andrewwwwwwwwwwww,,,,masssssss rapidooooooo, dioosssssssssssss se siente tan biennnnnn...me estoy viniendoooooooo...andreewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Y la joven sintio su primer orgasmo de su vida, su cuerpo templaba de puro placer , para andrew eso no fue suficiente, queria hacerla estallar de puro extasis, viendo que serena estaba cmpletamente mojada le susurro al oido...

Andrew susurrando al oido de serena: Mi amor ...estas listas para mi,,,dejame probar la miel de tu cuerpo serena...abre tus piernas para mi...

La joven asentio aun con su cuerpo temblando,,,,,y se retorcio mas cuando sintio la cabeza de andrew chupando ferozmente su clitoris...

Serena gritando de placer:Andrewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, oh diossssssssssssssss, , amor ya no puedo massssssssssssss...

Andrew mientras lamia el cuerpo de serena: Que queres serena pideme tu ahora lo que quieras...

Serena retorciendose de puro placer: te quiero, te quiero a tiiiiiiiiiiii...

Andrew seductoramente: Especificamente que quieres amor, te estoy pidiendo que me digas lo que quieres,,,,,

Serena no aguantando mas el placer que sentia grito fuertemente: TE QUIERO DENTRO DE MI ANDREW MOTOKI, NO ME JODAS MAS Y HAZME TUYA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS...

Andrew mirando a los ojos de serena: Esta bien, pero debe aguantar , la primera vez duele un poco , pero se te va a pasar...te lo pormeto...

Serena asentio y andrew, encontro un condon en su pantalon y se lo coloco inmediatamente, abriendo las piernas de serena, empezo a entrar suavemente, pero no pud evitar que ella gritara de dolor,,,,

Serena gritando: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Andrew besando suavemente a serena: Ya amor se te va a pasar tranquila,entrare hasta el fondo...y solo me movere hasta que este lista...

Y asi lo hizo de un solo golpe entro por completo rompiendo la barrera de la virginidad de serena,,,,y espero hasta que ella misma le indicara que estaba por su parte no sabia que sentir el pene de andrew era grande para que pudiera entrar a ella tan facilmente, al principio sintio una punzada de dolor,,,,,pero de pronto dentro de su ser sentia como el placer la empezaba a invadir...

Serena susurrando a andrew: Mi amor estoy lista por favor muevete...

Andrew inseguro: Estas segura serena...

Serena sonriendo a andrew : Mas que segura... te deseo tanto andrew, reclamame com tu mujer...

Andrew sonriendo a serena asentio y empezo a moverse dentro y fuera de serena, para ambos jovenes, era indescriptible lo que sentian el uno para el otro no sabian si era amor o no, pero definitivameente sabian que no podian vivir sin estar juntos, sus movimientos de sus cuerpos juntos estaban sincronizados , pero de repente andrew aumento la velocidad ...ocasionando que ambos gimieran de placer...

Andrew empujando fuertemente a serena: Dime serena quien es tu dueño dime a quien amas, a quien le perteneces,,,,,

Serena gimiendo de placer: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dioooooooosssssssss a ti andrewwwwwwwwwww solo tu mi amorrrrrrrrr soy tuyaaaaaaaaaa, massssssss por favor... mas rapido mas durooooooooooooo

Y andrew golpeo mas fuerte a serena ,serena se sentia como morir y resucitar a la vez andrew definitivamente la libero de una forma que jamas penso que se iba a sentir...

Andrew golpeando hasta el fondo a serena: Dioooooooossssssssss , serena eres tan jodidamente buena y estrecha para mi y solamente mia , mia y de nadie mas...

Serena gimiendo mas fuerte: AHHHHHHHHHHHH SI ANDREWWWWWWWWWW TUYAAAAAAAAA, TU MUJERRRRRRRRR,AHHHHHHHHHHHH MAS RAPIDO ANDREWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MAS DUROOOOOOOOOO ,MAS FUERTEEEEEEEEEE...

De pronto andrew salio de serena y la sento, volviendo a penetrarla con mas fuerza si es posible...

Serena gritando de placer: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MASSSSSSSS DUROOOOOO ANDREWWWWWWWWWW , MASSSSSSSS FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEE, MAS RAPIDOOOOO OH DIOSSSSSSSSSSSOSSSSSS

Andrew entrando mas fuerte en serena: DIOS SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , VAMOSSSSSSSSSS GRITA MI NOMBRE DILO CON TODA TU FUERZA.

Serena en extasis puro grito:ANDREWWWWWWWWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME ESTOY VINIENDDOOOOOOOO

Andrew empujando fuertemente a serena: Yo tambien vamonos juntos amor, yo tampoco puedo mas...

Y ambos jovenes viendo como el momento cumbre de mostrarse su amor por cada uno,gritaron fuertemente sus nombres...

Andrew : SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Serena: ANDREWWWWWWWWWW

y ambos llegaron al climax de sus orgamos, andrew derramo todo su ser en serena, ya agotados por lo que acaba de suceder ,andrew salio del cuerpo de serena y la abrazo fuertemente.

Andrew susurrando a serena: Te amo...

Serena a andrew: Creo que tI tambien andrew,,,,yo tambien te amo...

Continuara...

**A/Nota: Un poco fuerte este capitulo , mis lectores pero a partir de este capitulo se empezaran los misterios de esta historia, es mas esta historia es definitivamente mucho mas misteriosa que la del "VERDADERO CORAZON DE SERENA" asi que revisen por favor...**


	5. secreto descubierto

**Descargo de Responsabilidad : Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

Han pasado mas de 3 meses desde el primer encuentro de la joven aristocratica serena tsukido con el joveen andrew motoki se diera en la presentacion oficial de esta ante toda la sociedad japonesa, y desde entonces se han visto a escondidas, extrañamente nadie de la familia de serena. con la excepcion del ama de llaves luna y de la propia setsuna meioh ,aparentemente no se han dado cuenta de las desapariciones constantes de estos ultimos 3 meses,ademas del cambio de personalidad: Ni siquiera mina aino ha sido capaz de averiguar lo que realmente esta pasando con la joven aristocratica, ya que la misma ni siquiera puede confiar plenamente en mina para decirle su mas intimo secreto, no porque pensara que mina fuera una persona mala intencionada, sino que por ser muy extrovertida demasiado para el gusto de la propia serena, temia que al contarle de su relacion con andrew , de indiscreta ese secreto se le podia escapar, y nada ni nadie en especial en especial sus padres de ninguna manera podian enterarse, ya que ella esta mas que clara que sus aristocraticos padres de ningun manera permitiran su relacion con andrew ya que para ellos , el joven motoki no seria suficiente bueno para ello y por lo tanto seria una mancha en la familia y esta mas que claros que no podian permitir eso...

Asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigio al lugar secreto para encontrarse con su amado ,, pero lo que la joven no sabia es que alguien la estaba siguiendo en un un carro negro de vidrio ahumados, En ese carro iba nada mas y nada menos que un joven de alto rango militar perteneciente a una familia de alcurnia que se podia decir que podia competir de cabeza a cabeza con la familia Tsukido el joven cuyo nombre es Rubeus,es un noble a nivel de estatus social , pero a nivel de sentimientos era otra cosa, se puede decir que la palabra vil quedaba corto con su descripcion era una escoria en todo su esplendor, enamoraba o mejor dichos elegia chicas jovenes de alto nivel social , para conquistarla y luego poseer de ella lo que el necesite, para despues abandonarla com un trasto viejo: Y por supuesto la joven Serena Tsukido no escapa a su ambicion de poder, aunque a diferencia de las otras definitivamente no puede comparar a la joven tsukido con las demas, no solo porque serena pertenece a la familia mas conocida a nivel mundial como la famila Tsukido, sino que su belleza es un misterio en absoluto, realmente para el que es un hombre de mundo , no se explica que una joven como ella posea tanta belleza y a la vez tanto oscuridad en si misma,ademas que decir que no se explica que desde el momento que la vio en su presentacion a la sociedad ,no se la puede sacar de su mente, ademas no puede entender que ni sus padres ni nadie ,no notaron su desaparecion repentina,solamente el fue el unico que lo noto, y cuando la joven aparecio realmente lucia mas distinta su vestimenta limpia y reluciente que tenia al principio de la noche, estaba arrugada y sin vida y no hay que ser un genio para saber que la joven se estaba divirtiendo esa noche de lo lindo y evidentemente detras de las espaldas de sus progenitores.

Sonrio mentalmente, hoy iba a saber el secreto tan guardado de la joven. y definitivamente hara todo lo posible para usarlo a su favor, por su parte serena nuevamente no tenia ni idea que la estaba siguiendo asi que tan tranquila como si nada, se dirigio al puerto donde habia un edificio abandonad, al llegar en ese momento vio a andrew que la estaba esperando...

Serena sonriendo a andrew: Hey amor como estas, llegaste temprano aqui por lo que veo...

Andrew besando suavemente a serena : Asi es sere...gracias a richard me dieron el dia libre asi que aqui estoy con mi hermosa princesa

Serena sonriendo: Me alegro de eso...bueno que me tienes preparado mi principe encantador...

Andrew susurrando seductoramente al oido de serena: Eso mi adorada princesa es para mi hacerte saber,,,,asi que acompañame que de seguro te encantara mi sorpresa...

Mientras que en el carro rubeus vio fijamente la relacion entre la joven con el muchacho , y se dio cuenta de dos cosas..1 que la joven no es tan santa como todo el mundo piensa y 2 que definitivamente ese muchacho no es de la alta sociedad lo que le hace entender que tiene todo a su favor para hacer una jugada magistral, rubeus estaba acompañado por dos de sus ayudantes Karmenzite y Tomoka,,,,,entonces se dirjio a karmenzite...

Rubeus sonriendo maliciosamente: Mi querida Karmenzite, quiero que te bajes del auto y te dirijas donde estan la joven aristocratica con ese muchacho, y quiero mediante esta camara que te estoy dando que grabes todo lo que estan haciendo esos dos...y querida cuando digo todo es todo, esa chica podra engañar a sus padres pero evidentemente a mi no, de seguro que esos mantienen una relacion clandestina, y como yo soy un fiel amigo de sus padres, creo que mas que yo para hacerles saber a ellos lo que esta pasando con su dulce e inocentente hija no creen...jajajajajaja.

Karmenzite sonriendo maliciosamente: Por supuesto mi señor ,,,, hare lo que usted me diga...y asi se fue dirigiendos silenciosamente al lugar secreto de serena y andrew para constatar mediante el uso de la camara la teoria de su señr rubeos,acerca del secreto tan sigilosamente guardado pr la joven serena Tsukido...

Mientras que en la Fabrica de Chocolate"Silver Moon"

En la fabrica de chocolate"Silver Moon" perteneciente al Sr. Kenji Tsukido, por encima se puede decir que se respira una tranquilidad total entre sus empleados, hasta ahora no ha habido quejas o chismes entre ellos de que haya algun problema en la familia tsukido, hay que decir de los empleados en general que estan al servicio de la familia Tsukido es que le encantan de manera abierta cualquier detalle que no se note de la famosisima familia,es decir, ellos estan claros que esa familia de perfecta no tienen nada pero por los momentos y para la desdicha de ellos mismos, hasta ahora ningunos de sus miembros se han mostrados realmente como son, lo que los que los empleados ni nadie en general sabe que esta tranquilidad que existe en la familia Tuskido, es el presagio de que algo malo va a suceder en pocas palabras es la calma ante la verdadera tormenta que se avecina...

En las oficinas de Kenji Tsukido el ambiente era otra cosa, el para no molestar a su querida Serenety se ha hecho el loco con la situacion de misterio que rodea a su hija , pero alguien a veces tan anti parablico como el sabe de antemano que su hija esta ocultando algo, pero el quiere saber a toda costa el que y el porque de la misma, segun el , ni el ni su esposa le han fallado a su hija en nada, siempre le ha dado todo lo que ha necesitado, sea ropa ,autos , dinero en efectivo, es mas le hicieron la fiesta del siglo que a proposito no se quita la sensacion de que su hija cambio completamente a partir de esa noche...estaba tan sumido en sus pensamients que casi no siente que alguien toca la puerta...

Kenji tranquilo: Adelante

En ese momento un joven de piel morena blanca con cabello negro oscurio aparece delante de Kenji Tsukido, su nombre es Darien chiba un joven que siendo 2 años mayor de serena se ha convertido en el abogado de la familia Tuskido, pero sobre todo la mano derecha y confidente de los secretos mas oscuros que envuelven a esta famosa familia, pero en especial a Kenji Tuskido que a pesar de lo que la gente crea que es un caballero en toda la extension de la palabra, es un hombre que oculta un oscuro secreto que de ser conocido abiertamente, con toda seguridad su familia seria destruida por completo...

Darien sonriendo a kenji: Ehhhhh kenji aqui estoy para que me querias ver, no es que me quejes pero tu yo yo sabemos que no te gusta para nada que nos encntremos aqui...asi que tu me diras

Kenji suspirando profundamente: Bueno mi estimado amigo evidentemente a ti no te puedo mentir , si te llame aqui es porque tengo una sensacion de malestar y quiero que tu me ayudes a hacerla desaparecer- mirado fijamente a darien continuo-Darien quiero de por favor que a partir de esta tarde te conviertas en el guardespalda de serena, que la mantegas vigilada constantemente, ella me esta ocultado algo y de una vez por todas quiero saber que es...

Darien en shock:QUEEE?

Nuevamente en el Puerto:

karmentize fiel en todo a su amo y señor rubeos, decididamente hizo lo que el le ordeno que era el seguir a la pareja misteriosa y grabar cualquier cosa que pudieran utilizar a su favor, por lo tanto entro en el edificio abandonado y todo estaba un poco penumbroso lo que le dificultaba encontrar rapidamente a la joven aristocracia , pero de repente una ventana le llamo la atencion, A traves de dos cajones alcanzo la ventana, entonces sonrio malicisamente, estaba viendo lo que penso jamas ver en su vida a una total desnuda serena tsukido gimiendo de placer bajo el cuerpo del muchacho que descrito por el propio señor rubeus evidentemente este joven no tenia nada que ver con la clase social donde se crio y formo la joven serena.

Karminzite pensando maliciosamente:"_OH dios mio definitivamente mi señor rubeus estaba en lo cierto , esta niña no tiene ningun pelo de tonta, fijense que revolcarse con un muchacho que por muy guapo que sea no pertenece a nuestro mundo...en fin karminzite este no es tu asunto que sea mi amo rubeus, el que se se encargue de ella ...asi que tu a lo tuyo,chics diviertanme please" _saliendo de sus pensamientos encendio la camara que cambiaria la vida de serena para siempre...

Mientras que los jovenes amantes no tenian ni idea de que habia alguien muy cerca de ellos y mucho menos que lo estaban grabando, para ellos solamente contaban con su amor puro e incondicional, los cuerpos de ambos empapados de sudor y cansancio pedian a gritos la culminacion de su acto de amor por lo que andrew nuevamente penetro fuertemente a serena...

Serena gimiendo furtemente. Ohhhhhhhhh diossssss siiiiiiiiiiii mas rapido andrew mas fuerteeeeeeeeee

Andrew golpeando fuertemente a serena: AHHHHHH serenaaaaaaa asiiiiiiiiii diosssssssss serenaaaaaaaaaa

Serena gimiendo mas fuerte: Diossssssss andrewwwww masssss , oh diosssss andrewwwwww no puedo masssssss andrewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Y ambos llegaron juntos al climax de su amor y cayeron rendidos en brazos del otro sin sospechar que tal vez seria la ultima vez para ambos de mostrarse su amor y fidelidad,mientras que una muy sastifecha por lo sucedido Karminzite se fue directo sin hacer ningun ruidos para no levantar sspechas hacia el auto de su amo rubeus, sonrio mentalmente la vida de la familia Tsukido a partir del dia de hoy definitivamente sera un verdadero su parte rubeus estaba muy tranquilo esperando la llegada de karminzite que le confirme sus sospechas acerca de la "supuesta niña inocente" serena tsukido, que para el de inocente de seguro no tiene nada, entonces una karminzite se subio al auto y por la mirada sonriente se pudo deducir que cumplio con su trabajo perfectamente asi que se dirijio a ella...

Rubeus sonriendo con sastifaccion a Karminzite:Querida Karminzite por lo que veo en tu rostro definitivamente hiciste tu trabajo o me equivoco...

Karminzite sonriendo a rubeus: Efectivamente mi señor hice todo lo que me pidio, y entre usted y yo mi amo estaba en lo cierto esa niña evidentemente no es lo que la gente piensa...asi que aqui tiene la camara mi señor puede ver por usted mismo lo que le digo acerca de la joven Tsukido...

Rubeus sonrio a karminzite y tomo la camara y tal cual como su joven asistente predijo esta joven aristocratica que fue grabada por karminzite dicta mucho de ser la que la sociedad defiende a capaz y espada como la joven mas pura de todo japon , sonrio maliciosamente la que el esta viendo definitivamente no es pura, mas bien que a pesar de sus 15 años es una mujer total y sexualmente activa, en las imagenes se ve a una serena muy distinta a lo que la gente la describe, es una serena desnuda, y deshibida de todo , y ni que hablar de un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, el unico problema es el muchacho que esta con ella, pero el mismo se encargaria de el ,ahora debia pensar como destruir a la familia tsukido y tener a serena a su merced al mismo tiempo...

Rubeus pensando maliciosamente:"_WOW dios si esa niña se porta como toda una mujer salvaje y experimental con un pobre diablo como ese muchacho, me pregunto que haras con un hombre de verdad, porque te juro serena Tsukido que seras mia, por las buenas o por las malas"_saliendo de sus pensamientos ,sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer miro fijamente a Karminzite y tomoka-mis queridas amigas no le parecen que es injusto que nuestra sociedad no conozcan a la real serena, por lo tanto que como miembro de nuestra sociedad es mi deber mostrar lo que pasa entre nosotros no les parecen...amigas mias bajen este video al internet...

Karminzite y Tomoka a la vez: QUEEEEEEEE?

Rubeus firmemente: Lo que les dije hagan lo que les pido,no les pago por pensar,asi que haganlo bajen el video de una vez...mientras que yo llamare a un muy querido amigo...

Ambas asistentes asentieron y bajaron el video inmediatamente,mintras que rubeus sonrio maliciosamente al pensar en la reaccion de la persona que el llamara...

Fabrica de Chocolate"Silver Moon"

Mientras que darien estaba sorprendido por el pedimiento de kenji acerca de vigilar a la joven aristocratica, para nadie es secreto que el tiene fuerte sentimientos hacia serena, pero conociendo y sabiendo de antemano todo lo relacionado con Kenji Tsukido seria un verdadero idiota si se enfreta a el personalmente, suspiro profundamente al menos para el podra estar cerca de ella , al menos eso es iba darle instrucciones a darien acerca del cuidado d su hija cuando de repente sono su telefono

Kenji: Aqui Kenji

Rubeus fingiendo angustia: Ohhhhh kenji amigo mio me alegro que me haya constetado ...he tratado de llamarte antes pero se lo ocupado que esta...

Kenji sorprendido por la llamada de rubeus: Pero rubeus amigo mio sabes que tu me puedes llamar a cualquier hora,dime de que se trata tienes algun problema...

Rubeus actuando como si tuviera nervioso: Ehhhhhhhh ken ...no se trata de mi...sino de tu adorada hija serena

Kenji en shock:QUEE? m hija serena ,a que te refiere rubeus explicate por favor...

Rubeus suspirando profundamente: Mira amigo mio a mi y a los otros miembros no mandaron un correo electronico con imagenes de tu hija y bueno...es mejor que tu lo veas amigo mio sabes que nunca te mentiria asi que por favor hazlo, me tengo que ir bye nos seguimos viendo...y con eso dejo a un kenji totalmente sorprendido...

Darien preocupado por kenji: Keni que pasa que te dijo rubeus...

Kenji firmemente: Quiero que meterme en la internet ,quiero revisar mi correo de una vez...

Darien no entendio el pedido pero asentio inmediatamente sabiendo que hacer enojar a kenji tsukido no era la mejor idea, asi que hizo lo que le pidio y cuando el correo electronico de kenji fue activado ante sus ojos ,ambos estaban sin hablan ahi se veia perfectamente a la joven serena tsukido tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido, darien no sabia que pensar ahora acerca de serena, pero la mente de kenji era otra cosa...darien al voltearse para verlo inmediatamente se aterro de pie a cabeza el rostro de kenji era ilegible, para darien era el lado oscuro de kenji, tal vez su verdadera personalidad de kenji que nadie conoce...a pesar de las imagenes darien se preocupo inmensamente por serena,ella esta en graves pero graves problemas...entonces kenji se dirijio a darien...

Kenji con tono oscuro y escalofriante: Darien quiero la informacion total de ese jven,lo que sea desde el dia y hora que nacio, hasta el disguto dia que se atrevio a conocer a mi hija...

Darien temeroso: Ok kenji enseguida lo hare, dalo por hecho, pero permitenme preguntarte que haras con serena...

Kenji friamente: Sencillamente amigo mio...mi querida e inocente hija cuando llegue a casa tendra la sorpresa de su vida...y es el conocer a kenji tsukido como realmente es...jajajajajaja

Continuara...


	6. La furia de Kenji Tsukido

**A/Nota: Hey lectores sorpresas, es decidido enfocarme un poco mas en esta historia, ya que aparentemente mi otra historia de sailor moon , paso a la historia,voy a seguir con esta , con o sin revisiones ya que al parecer esta historia nuevamente no se sale de mi mente, asi que para tener mi conciencia tranquila, por no decir mi mente...continuare con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En las oficinas de Kenji Tsukido:<span>

Despues de que a regañadientes darien dejo las oficinas, un muy malhumorado Kenji Tuskido, se estaba preparando mentalmente para el enfrentamiento que tendra con su hija ,en el momento que esta llegue a puede creer que aquella niña que era la luz de sus ojos ,se comporte como una prostituta barata de los mas insignificantes barrios de Japon, las imagenes del video donde se muestra a una serena muy distinta a la que el crio junto con su esposa serenety, y hablando de su esposa se alegra mucho que ella haya decidido irse de viaje con su asistente luna, ya que sabe perfectamente que tanto su esposa como luna son "apoyadoras" al cien por ciento de su hija, y si ellas tuvieran una minima idea de lo que el le piensa hacer a su hija, estaba seguro que ambas tratarian de deternerlo a cualquier costo. Volviendo sus pensamientos a su hija, la rabia ,ira, tristeza y decepcion lo envuelve, no se explica el porque su hija de todos los hombres tenia que enredarse con un plebeyo, un don nadie , que de seguro no tenia ni para sobrevivir un dia mas, el le dio todo a su hija, la complacio en todo, por eso es insolito que de la noche a la mañana se convirtiera en alguien totalmente diferente a la que el creyo haber criado bien a la manera que la sociedad japonesa esta eso decidio que es hora de que su hija serena conozca un poco de la furia de Kenji Tsukido, asi que saco un latigo de metal forjado para darle una leccion a su hija de como se debe comportarse una señorita de sociedad.

Kenji pensando: _"Lo siento mucho serena, pero tu te lo buscaste, nadie traiciona a kenji tsukido y se sale con la suya,nadie ni siquiera tu serena que siendo mi propia hija ,te atreviste a traicionarme de manera tan vil y despiadada...bueno estimada hija mia es hora de que conozca a tu padre en realidad, es hora de que te enfrentes a la furia de Kenji Tsukido"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos, arreglos todo para dirigirse a su casa ,y asi esperar con ansias a su unica hija, para asi hacerle pagar con creces su traicion hacia el...

* * *

><p><span>De Regreso en el Puerto.<span>

Mientras en el edificio abandonado, dos jovenes inconcientes de lo que esta a punto de venir, en todo el dia que pasaron juntos se han montrados su amor incondicional uno por el otro, uniendo su cuerpo y alma en una sola , para la joven serena tsukido a sido todo un sueño de felicidad pura conocer a andrew ,que a pesar de no pertenecer a su misma clase le ha enseñado un mundo totalmente diferente para el joven motoki conocer a serena tsukido ha sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, jamas habia conocido a alguien tan puro e inocente como la joven aristocratica, a pesar de que serena se habia criado en una sociedad llena de frivolidades y mentiras, se puede ver a simple vista que la joven tsukido es muy distinta a todas las demas chicas, aristocraticas, ella piensa en los demas mas que ella misma, es dulce ,tierna sincera, pero sobretodo sencilla ,que a pesar que lo tiene todo, nunca se aprovecha de eso y no hace menos de nadie, siempre trata a las personas por igual ,es increible como por poco tiempo se puede conocer a alguien con facilidad.

Andrew viendo a serena: Sabes mi princesa, aun no puedo creer que tenga entre mis brazos a un angel como tu...

Serena sonrojada:Pero que cosas dices andrew...ademas la afortunada aqui soy yo...

Andrew confundido: Afortunada por que?

Serena besando dulcemente a andrew: Porque conoci al chico mas increible del mundo, al hombre que me saco de la soledad en donde estaba sumergida, por mis padres ,por la sociedad, incluso por mi misma que he dejado llevarme por lo que los demas dicen sin tomar mis propias decisiones...

Andrew sonriendo a serena: Entonces yo tambien soy afortunado ,de estar con la mujer mas bella , increible, sencilla que jamas haya conocido antes, eres unica serena tsukido , me has dado un amor puro e incondicional que en estos dias no se ve con mucha frecuencia en nuestra sociedad...te amo por eso serena ,,,te amo mas de lo que te puedas imaginar,,,,

Serena entre lagrimas: Y yo a ti andrew motoki, agradezco mil veces por la celebracion de la estupida fiesta de la sociedad japonesa, ya que si no fuera por esa fiesta ,jamas te hubiera conocido, nunca hubiera experimentado lo que es el amor verdadero,amar a alguien incondicionalmente como yo te amo a ti ...andrew te amo tanto ,como jamas crei amar a alguien,y dudo mucho que pueda ver a alguien que me haga sentir lo que tu me haces sentir...

Andrew susurrando al oido de serena: Tu a mi me haces sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo mi princesa y nuevamente te lo demostrare, toma mi amor serena ,tomalo por completo solo a ti te pertenezco a nadie mas...

Y dicho eso beso suavemente los labios de la joven aristocratica, mientras que serena automaticamente envolvia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de andrew, el beso poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, nuevamente serena cayo al suelo ,mientras andrew estaba encima de ella, sin romper en ningun momento el beso entre ambos,mientras el beso era mas apasionado a tal punto que ambos luchaban contra su respiracion , pero en ese momento la joven tsukido penso a lo que ella venia realmente a encontrarse con andrew, tenia que darle la noticia de algo que les cambiara la vida por completo,,,,pero no sabia como decirselo a andrew y menos que este no dejaba de darle las sensanciones de extasis total ,tenia que parar a andrew y darle la noticia que podria unirlos mas o separarlos de forma definitiva, pero ella sabia que el tenia derecho a saber,,,,,pero los besos que andrew le daba en su cuello no ayudaba mucho que digamos, asi que casi sin fuerza ...hablo a andrew ,

Serena gimiendo debilmente: Andrew...por favor...para...ahhhh

Andrew besando mas profundamente el cuello de serena: Porque amor quieres que pare...es que no quieres eso...

Serena respirando con dificultad; Amo lo que haces mi amor ,,,,pero tengo que decirte algo,,,,algo muy importante...

Andrew susurrando al oido de serena: Por favor princesa no digas nada...este es nuestro dia amor, disfrutemonos como si fuera el ultimo, como lo dije antes ,yo quiero darte mi amor total, amarte y fundirme en ti como uno solo,,,,,lo demas puede esperar...

Serena pensando:"_S i un bebe que viene en camino puede esperar, tu me diras,,,,pero como se lo digo,,,,sus caricias me estan volviendo loca, tal vez se lo diga el fin de semana, un bebe andrew , el fruto de nuestro amor viene en camino"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos mirando a andrew- andrew por fa...y no pudo terminar la frase porque andrew beso sus labios fervientemente...

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo resistir serena, se olvido por completo de su secreto y nuevamente empezo a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amado. Mientras que el joven no le importaba en ese momento lo que tenia que decirle su amada, lo unico que importaba era sentir nuevamente a serena como su mujer ,reclamarla como suya, por eso poco a poco desvistio nuevamente a serena, mientras que para la joven aristocratica sentir a andrew dentro de ella ,era la sensacion mas calida e increible que jamas podria pensar que en tan corto tiempo alguien la haria sentirse amada,adorada, apreciada como mujer,en ese momento andrew entra nuevamente en ella, y el movimiento sincronizados de ambos amantes empieza lentamente,hasta que que el placer se apodera nuevamente de sus cuerpos,y la velocidad que andrew imprime en cada empuje dentro de serena, hace que esta se sienta en la cima del mundo, hasta que no puede mas...

Despues de horas de puro amor entre ambos jovenes, ellos se despiden entre si hasta la proxima vez, mientras que serena inconcientemente se olvido de decirle a andrew la verdad acerca de lo que puede cambiarle la vida a ambos por ver como su amado se alejaba de ella, la joven se dirijio a su auto para regresar a casa, sin sospechar lo que le esperaba...mientras conducia la joven pone una de sus manos suavemente en su vientre...

Serena pensando: _"Me pregunto amor como seras, si eres niño o niña , quiero que sepas que te amo, con todo mi corazon , solo falta que tu padre se entere acerca de ti para que seamos una familia, porque se que el te amara tanto como yo te amo"-_y asi se fue hacia su casa sin imaginarse que su sueño de una familia prontamente le seria arrebatado...

* * *

><p><span>En la mansion de la familia Tsukido:<span>

Todo estaba listo para kenji tsukido ,estaba en la sala de estar, en espera de la aparicion de su hija serena, para su mayor sastifaccion, no habia nadie en casa ,solamente el era el unico en la casa lo que le daba toda la ventaja de enfrentarse a su hija, sin que nadie se meta en eso. Suspiro profundamente, estaba meditando friamente acerca de lo que tiene que hacer no solo con su hija, sino con el bastardo que se cruzo en la vida de ella, el don nadie andrew motoki,hasta su nombre y apellido se lo sabe ya de memoria, es el unico culpable del comportamiento inaceptable de su hija, el muy miserable el mismo se encargaria de el, confia plenamente que darien consiga toda la informacion de la basura que degrado a su hija, entonces el se encargaria de hacerle de su vida un verdadero infierno, pero ahora lo primero es que cierta joven sepa quien es el unico que puede decidir por su vida, y como si el destino tuviera completamente a su favor , sintio el auto de su hija, decidio esconderse para que ella no note su presencia , finalmente llego la hora de la verdad entre el y su hija.

Mientras que serena baja del auto y enseguida noto la ausencia de autos, por lo cual percibio que la mayoria de la personas en la mansion no estaba, lo cual le parecio un poco extraño, pero por lo cansada que estaba por su dia con su principe azul decidio no tomar en serio esa sensacion , pero al entrar en la sala de estar todo estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas y se dio cuenta que esa sensacion extraña de que algo va a pasar de inmediato la invadio mas fuerte que nunca. Entonces detras de ellas salio una figura de un hombre , y no era cualquier hombre ,era su padre y por el rostro frio y gelido que le muestra sabe que algo malo paso con su padre...

Serena en shock: Padre que paso con...pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el sombrio y espeluznante kenji tsukido la abofeteo con tal fuerza que ella cayo al suelo...

Kenji friamente: Como pudiste serena hacerme algo tan terrible...como pudiste perra acostarte con un don nadie como andrew motoki...

Y al decir eso , serena realmente estaba aterrada no solo su padre sabia la verdad acerca de su relacion con andrew, sino que frente a ella no estaba el amoroso y dulce padre que ella creyo conocer ,sino un hombre frio ,calculador, de esos que trabajan en la mafia o algo asi, pero definitivamente el hombre frente a ella no era su padre...entonces rapidamente vio que su padre saco un latigo de metal...y se acerco peligrosamente a ella...

Kenji con tono bastante escalofriante: Hija mia es hora de que aprendas la leccion de tu vida...nunca pero nunca hagas enfadar a kenji tsukido de lo contrario debes abstenerte a las consecuencias,,,,

Y si pensarlo dos veces y friamente ,empezo a golpear de forma cruel a serena, mientras que la joven gritaba fuertemente de dolor , todo su cuerpo estaba ya empapado de la sangre producida por los latigazos de su padre...

Serena gritando fuertemente: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PADREEEEEEE POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRR PARA, ALGUIENNNNNN AYUDENME PAPAAAAAAAAAA POR FAVORRRRRRRRRR..

Kenji golpeando mas fuerte a serena: Tonta por mas que grites y llores,nadie te va a escuchar, todo lo planee hija mia para que pagues por lo que me hiciste,,por acostarte con ese muerto de hambre...

Serena gritando mas fuerte: EL NO ES UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE PADRE...ES EL HOMBRE QUE AMO...YO LO AMO PADRE Y NADIE VA A CAMBIAR ESO NI SIQUIERA TU PREPOTENCIA...

Y al decir eso serena definitivamente saco de sus casillas a su padre, porque este sin importarle que sea su hija la agarro fuertemente por el pelo y la lanzo contra la pared. fue un verdadero milagro para serena salir casi ilesa de ese golpe,pero su padre furioso no se detuvo a nada, y nuevamente se lanzo a golpearla fuertemente.

Serena gritando: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH PADREEEEEEEEEE POR FAVORRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHH

Kenji friamente: No parare ,vas a pagarme lo que me has hecho tu y la basura de tu amante...

Serena aterrorizada: No por favor padre con el no, hazme lo que quieras no pero no al padre de mi hijo...

Y serena se maldijo a si misma, para divulgar su secreto mas guardado, su amor por andrew quizas haya puesto en peligro la vida de alguien que esta por nacer, por su parte la furia de kenji hacia su hija crecio mas si es posible, asi que acarrandola por el cabello firmemente, y obligandola a que lo mire fijamente...

Kenji mirando friamente a serena: QUE ? que dijiste perra, que dijiste hija mia,,,,quiero que me responda de una vez...

Serena sin opcion a responder: Que estoy embarazada padre, estoy esperando un hijo de andrew ,eso fue lo que dije,,,

Continuara,,,,,,

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno hasta que finalmente le estoy dando sentido a esta historia, si quiere revisen, de toda forma continuare con esta historia...**


	7. El plan Malevolo de Rubeus

**A/Nota: Hello lectores, estoy inspirada en esta historia, al parecer creo que por fin se va atando los cabos en este punto de la historia,,,,aun falta mucho por venir ,pero sobretodo misterio y suspenso absoluto asi que continuemos con la historia...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En la mansion de la Familia Tsukido:<span>

En la sala de estar ,de la mansion Tsukido habia un silencio aterrador y sumamente escalofriante, despues de los gritos de desesperacion y angustia de la joven serena tsukido, por la golpiza que le estaba propinando su padre, esta se vio obligada a lanzar la bomba de su embarazo, del hijo que ella esta esperando y cuyo padre es Andrew Motoki, alguien que no pertenece al rango social que ella, por lo cual era un amor prohibido que por circunstancias ajenas a ella fue descubierto por su padre Kenji Tsukido, y ahora sabia en carne viva que estaba pagango con creces las consecuencias de su amor por el joven motoki. Por su parte Kenji Tsukido no sabia que pensar en ese momento , su hija acaba de confesar que va a ser abuelo, que para la desgracia de el ,iba a estar ligado de por vida por la basura, don nadie,pobre diablo de andrew motoki, sin conocerlo personalmente lo odia con todas sus entrañas por eso no puede permitirse estar unido a ese engendro,por eso miro friamente a su hija y sin pensarlo dos veces la agarro por el brazo fuertemente para llevarla a un lugar y mantenerla encerrada hasta saber que hacer con ella y el engendro que ella estaba esperando. Por su parte la joven aristocratica ,estaba esperando otro golpe de su padre ,pero no hubo nada de nada, de repente su padre se acerco a ella con una mirada gelida que congelaria a cualquiera, agarrandola fuertemente del brazo la jalo,para sacarla de la sala de estar...

Serena asustada: Padre...por favor a donde me llevas...padre...

Pero kenji no contesto , decidio mantenerse en silencio ,si hablaba de seguro que su hija lo iba a lamentar, ademas no queria arruinar su sorpresa, sabe que serena le teme desde pequeña a la oscuridad, por eso la iba a llevar a un lugar secreto dentro de la mansion que nadie absolutamente nadie sabe acerca de el, solamente el porque fue el mismo que lo creo. asi sin mas miramientos llevaba a su hija arrastre ,al lugar donde permaneceria sin que nadie supiera de ella,hasta que el piense y analice bien lo que piensa hacer con el mismo estaba decidido a enfrentar a andrew motoki y hacerle pagar con sangre la inocencia robada de su hija, porque para keniji Tsukido no importa si su hija se entrego voluntariamente a ese hombre, lo unico importante para el es que nadie mancha el nombre de la gran familia Tsukido y se sale con la suya,nadie ,absolutamente nadie...

* * *

><p><span>En el departamento de Darien:<span>

Mientras, la zozobra, la angustia, y el misterio envuelve la mansion de la familia tsukido, en el departamento del joven Darien Chiba, la preocupacion, la tristeza y decepcion cubre la mente del joven abogado de la familia aristocratica. Las imagenes del video donde se muestra a una serena tsukido totalmente diferente a la que el vio crecer , la dulce niña ingenua, tierna sencilla, de la que poco a poco cautivo su corazon ,en el video era otra persona , una mujer deshibida de todo, dispuesta a entregarse totalmente a la pasion y la lujuria, penso como una chica tan joven con solo 15 años de edad puede cambiar tan drasticamente. Entonces analizando detalladamente las cosas, se dio cuenta que la chica queria atencion, atencion de sus padres, atencion de la misma sociedad japonesa, queria sobretodo amor, que vieran que no era una muñeca, que era una niña , que era humana con sentimientos, pero lamentablemente sus padres y la gente en general incluyendolo a el no vieron eso...y ahora estamos presenciando las consecuencias de eso, ademas de la tristeza y decepcion ,esta mas su preocupacion por la joven, el conoce al padre de serena mas que nadie , por lo cual sabe perfectamente de lo que es capaz de hacer. Hasta el mismo no se atreveria ir en contra de los designios de Kenji Tsukido, ya que si lo hacia, de seguro no viviria para contarlo, por eso estaba sentado en su escritorio averiguando todo acerca de andrew motoki,para mostraselo a su amigo, mientras lo hacia pensaba mentalmente acerca de la joven serena, lo que debe estar pasando en estos momentos, y sobretodo acerca de su futuro que a partir del dia de hoy con toda seguridad no sera precisamente prometedor...

Darien pensando:_"Oh serena que hiciste, no tienes ni idea alguna del error que acabas de cometer, hacer enfurecer a tu padre ,no es un juego serena, y tu propia madre lo sabeperfectamente, si supieras la verdad acerca de tu familia, acerca de tu madre, crees que el matrimonio de tus padres es perfecto, pero estas muy lejos de la verdad serena, supongo que a partir de hoy sabras por ti misma quien es kenji tsukido en realidad, solo espero que no hayas hecho mas nada de lo que vimos ,porque si es asi , no creo que nadie pueda salvarte de la venganza de Kenji Tsukido."_

Y asi siguio investigando profundamente todo lo relacionado con andrew motoki, sin sospechar que lo peor para serena tsukido ,apenas esta comenzando...

* * *

><p><span>En la mansion de la familia Matsui:<span>

En el dormitorio principal de la mansion de la familia matsui, el joven caballero rubeus ,estaba esperando a su compañera de "cama", que actualmente estaba de turno, como se sabe con anterioridad, el joven rubeus no se caracteriza por ser precisamente un hombre fiel, salvo la obsecion que tiene hacia la joven serena tsukido a tal punto de hacer lo que sea para convertirla en su esposa , las demas mujeres no significan nada para el. Por eso, no le importaba mas que sastifacer sus necesidades que hacer feliz a una mujer con la excepcion de serena, por eso el video que hizo fuen una "obra magistral" y seguramente conociendo a kenji tsukido , la joven aristocratica en estos momentos debe estar pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones, por eso tiene otro plan malevolo en mente, esta vez va dirigido hacia el joven motoki.

Rubeus pensando maliciosamente:_"Bueno querido motoki, ya disfrutaste por un tiempo de mi amada serena ,es ahora mi turno, asi que como hare que mi dulce serena se decepcione de ti mi estimado motoki...bueno siempre se dijo que la carne es debil motoki...vamos a ver cuanto tiempo te dura la fidelidad hacia mi futura esposa,,"_saliendo de sus pensamientos, sintio que alguien tocaba la puerta, asi que evidentemente se trataba de su compañera, por lo tanto sin pensarlo dos veces, hablo...

Rubeus sonriendo maliciosamente: Adelante querida te estaba esperando...

Y ese momento una hermosa mujer de estatura alta ,con un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, vestida especialmente para el joven rubeus: La joven de piel blanca, con cabello castaño oscuro recogido por una cola, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto que enseñaba a simple vista sus atributos, por lo cual desperto las necesidades de rubeus, que salvajemente la beso con toda su fuerza,ocasionando que la joven gimiera levemente:

Joven gimiendo: Ohhhhhhh rubeussss...

Rubeus besando el cuello de la joven: Oh mi adorada Lita ,tanto tiempo sin probar tu piel, sin sentir tu cuerpo...

Efectivamente para el asombro de todos la joven amante de turno de rubeus ,era nada mas y nada menos que lita kino, que se sabia que era distinta a su familia y lo que dicta la sociedad ,pero no al punto de estar dispuesta en ser mujer de rubeus, toda la sociedad sabe perfectamente de la "vida social" que lleva rubeus pero al parecer a la joven Kino eso no le importa para nada, por lo cual sintiendo que rubeus recorre ferozmente su cuello , a penas pudo decir algunas palabras ya que su mente estaba envuelta en las sensaciones de placer que estaba sintiendo por rubeus..

Lita gimiendo: Ohhh rubeus ...yo tambien te extrañe...

Rubeus sonriendo maliciosamente: Bueno querida ...eso se puede arreglar...

Y nuevamente se besaron salvajemente, era un beso no de amor solo de lujuria y placer por lo menos para rubeus, el beso se profundizo mas y rubeus lanzo a la cama a la joven kino, despojandola por completo de su ropa, al mismo tiempo el se quito la ropa, ambos desnudos poco a poco se entregaron salvajemente, mientras besaba, mordisqueaba los pechos de la joven , para rubeus es hora de hacer el plan que tiene en mente, para separar definitivamente a andrew de serena.

Rubeus jadeando, y besando a lita: Dime lita que dispuesta estas hacer por mi...que harias para estar conmigo...

Lita no entendia porque el pregunto eso a ella, pero rubeus chupaba, y mordisqueaba sus pechos tan salvajemente que ella consumida por la pasion le respondio inmediatamente...

Lita gimiendo fuertemente: cualquier cosa por ti rubeuuuuuuuusss...pideme lo que sea...

Rubeus sonriendo maliciosamente a lita: Lo que sea querida, harias cualquier cosa por mi mi adorada lita...

Viendo que lita asentio, abrio sus piernas y la embestio fuertemente , mientras que la joven grito de puro placer,,,,

Lita gritando fuertemente: RUBEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

Y asi despues de varias embestida mas la joven kino , cayo rendida por el placer dado por su amante, al cual miro fijamente, mas tranquila le pregunto lo que el queria que ella hiciera por el...

Lita mirando fijamente a rubeus: Bueno querido ,,,,,dime que quiere que haga por ti amor...

Rubeus besando suavemente de lita. Sencillamente amor quiero que seduzcas a un hombre determinado..

Lita en shock: QUE? estas loco...que quieres que este con otro rubeus , de ninguna manera...

Rubeus sonriendo maliciosamente: Ohhhh querida en que quedamos,, que harias cualquier cosa por mi ...y cualquier cosa es todo mi amada lita...

Lita seriamente : Pero porque rubeus, dame una razon para hacerlo..

Rubeus mirando fijamente a lita: Eso es para mi saberlo amada mia, sabes que soy todo tuyo no hay nada que temer, asi que lo haras amor...

Lita suspirando profundamente: Esta bien rubeus, pero exactamente que quieres que haga y con quien...

Rubeus sonriendo sastifactoriamente: Bueno mi amada quiero que tengas relaciones sexuales con andrew motoki, quiero que te acueste con el que tal...

Lita nuevamente en shock: QUE?

* * *

><p><span>De regreso a la Mansion Tsukido:<span>

Todo estaba decidido para la joven serena, por los momentos su panorama estaba cada vez mas oscuro y al parecer no iba a despejarse por los momentos, mas si su todopoderoso padre Kenji Tsukido le demostro con sus acciones despiadadas y crueles, que todo lo que ella vivio con su amado andrew , prontamente no lo viviria mas. Pero el miedo no era por ella, sabe perfectamente que lo que le pase a ella le tiene sin cuidado, es decir su anhelo mas deseado se le cumplio, que fue vivir una vida plenamente feliz ,que aunque sea por poco tiempo se sintio viva ,feliz y una mujer plena gracias a andrew motoki., pero su miedo es hacia el, hacia la persona que ama, si su padre no titubeo para golpearla a ella siendo su hija, a tal punto de casi matarla , sino fuera por su confesion de seguro ella estaria bajo tierra, es pensar en lo que el le hara a andrew, definitivamente sera peor a lo que ella padecio , y eso la hizo temblar de terror con solo imaginarse el escenario de ver a su amado andrew en manos de un vengativo Kenji Tuskido, por otro lado tiene la sensacion de inquietud acerca de su destino y el de su hijo, porque si hay algo seguro de todo esto es que defendera con uñas y dientes a su hijo por nacer, lo protegera con su vida si es necesario contra quien sea, asi sea contra su propio padre. Ambos tanto padre e hija estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos , hasta que llegaron a uncuarto secreto.

Serena se sorprendio al no saber nunca de la existencia de ese cuarto, cuando entraron, mas por la fuerza que su padre impuso hacia ella,,vio que ese cuarto ,era como un cuarto de tortura, era sumamente horrible, oscuro totalmente con ventanas cerradas al estilo de las carceles, ademas el lugar era totalmente un desastre, las paredes cubiertas de sagre de verdad, de sangre humana,objetos rotos, Serena realmente estaba aterrada, mientras se voltio y vio a su padre que le sonreia maliciosamente.

Kenji sonriendo maliciosamente: Oh querida hija mia, bienvenida a tu destino final o por lo menos hasta que decida que hacer contigo, y ese bastardo que lleva contigo...

Serena aterrada y totalmente en shock: Padre no me diras...tu no puedes padre por favor...por mi hijo no me dejes aqui...

Kenji golpeando nuevamente a serena: Ya te dije que te quedas aqui y punto, en cuanto a ese bastardo ,,,aunque ores lo que quiera no lo salvaras de mi furia serena...

Y con eso tiro nuevamente a serena al suelo, dejandola nuevamente mal herida y salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de el, dejando a oscura a la joven aristocratica, que ya siente como todo su sueño se esta convirtiendo en toda una pesadilla, viendose totalmente a oscura la joven entro en total panico.

Serena en panico; Padre ,regresa por favor padre...alguien ayudenme ...auxilio...luna ...setsuna...quien sea...auxilio...por favor...

Pero ya nada se podria hacer, por mucho que serena gritara nadie la escucharia, nadie la salvaria ...algo es seguro el destino de la joven serena tsukido cambiaria para siempre...y nadie podria remediar eso.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>ANota: Bueno lectores, sino lo he dicho antes, lo hare entonces,esta historia es fuerte, de misterio y suspenso al maximo, si se pregunta , si esta historia es un serena y seiya donde esta seiya?bueno falta mucho para que nuestro seiya aparezca y de una les aviso es un seiya muy muy distinto al que estamos acostubrados a ver...asi que de cualquier manera revisen por favor**


	8. La traicion de Andrew

**A/Nota: Bueno lectores esta hitoria paso de ser de tipo"T" a ser "M" ya que evidentemente creo que por las escenas fuertes que han visto,y por las que estan por venir ,era mejor cambiarle el rango para no tener problemas mas adelante, asi que como lo dije anteriormente, esta historia es fuerte a nivel de sexo y violencia, ya que esta basada en una novela que estoy viendo, y que ya esta en su etapa final...asi que lista la explicacion continuemos con la historia por favor...**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En la Mansion de la Familia Tsukido:<span>

En el estudio privado de la mansion de la familia Tsukido, un excesivamente tranquilo Kenji Tsukido, estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, para pensar con cautela sus proximos pasos a seguir con respecto a su hija y su relacion con el don nadie de andrew motoki, ciertamente no esperaba para nada el embarazo de su hija, el sabe perfectamente que el aborto esta penado en su pais, asi que obviamente descarto esa idea por los momentos , no es que queria el hijo de serena, mas bien odia a ese bastardo con todas sus fuerzas, sonrio maliciosamente quizas el mayor castigo de su hija, es no ver nunca mas al fruto de su traicion con el miserable de motoki, ya tiene un plan en mente solo hay que ultimar los detalles y proximamente su querida hija haria el viaje de su vida, no imaginara lo que le espera fuera del pais, porque lejos de todos su hija perdera lo mas importante para ella, y lo mejor que ella ni nadie podra evitar que eso ocurra...

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en el barrio donde reside Andrew Motoki:<span>

El joven andrew motoki, caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa sin sospechar que lo venian siguiendo. Las personas que estaban detras de el, eran Karminzite, la fiel sirviente de Rubeus , y Lita Kino que a pesar de ser la amante del Joven Rubeus, su obsecion, amor o deseo hacia el arrogante joven era tan grande que esta dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa con el, asi sea prostiturise con cualquier desconocido, aunque andrew no era precisamente desconocido por la rebelde aristocratica, ambos eran muy buenos amigos cuando eran niños, pero como podran imaginarse debido a la clase social de lita, naturalmente fueron separados hasta hoy en dia que por circunstancias de la vida, el destino los vuelve a unir, aunque no era como lita pretendia reencontrarse.

Lita pensando:_"Me pregunto porque todos los hombres se enamoran de serena, primero darien, rubeus y ahora andrew, quizas a pesar de mi amor por mi queridisimo rubeus, pueda divertirme con andrew hasta mas no poder, y asi la santa y que no rompe ni un plato serena tsukido se acuerde de mi para siempre"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a karminzite- voy a entrar con el a su apartamento, dejare la puerta medio abierta y hare sonar mi telefono, esa sera la señal para que entres y grabes todo como lo hiciste aquella vez entendido...

Karminzite asentio en acuerdo con lita, entonces esta se acerco seductoramente a andrew...

Lita mirando seductoramente a andrew: Andrew amigo mio...estabas perdido...cuando tiempo sin saber de ti...

Andrew estaba realmente sorprendido por dos cosas, primeramente nunca penso ver a lita kino despues de tantos años que se olvido de el,y menos verla tan hermosa, y sexy es la mujer mas sensual que haya conocido antes incluso que su "adorada" sonrio al ver la reaccion de andrew, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca se olvidan , y la quimica entre ellos es una de ellas, asi que se acerco mas a andrew...

Lita susurrando seductoramente al oido de andrew: Te parece amigo que te acompaño a tu casa, y asi recordamos nuestro momentos juntos..

Andrew no estaba pensando bien, sabia que tenia una novia al que deberia serle fiel, pero sabia de antemano que nunca podia estar juntos librementes, y en cambio lita estaba ahi dispuesta atodo, quizas por una noche no pase nada, asi que asentio sin nada mas que decir, y se fue junto con lita a su pequeño apartamento, sin notar que lita guiño un ojo a la asistente de rubeus para que esta los siguiera, que sin pensarlos 2 veces acato de forma inmediata la orden de lita...

Entrando ya al pequeño y modesto apartamento de andrew , la propia lita se sorprendio al ver que su apartamento no es para nada un cuchitrin, es decir una pocilga, o lo que prefieran decirle, lo que le hacia dudar de saber si conocio a andrew motoki en realidad, puestos los muebles, y el color del apartamento dejaba mucho que pensar, porque definitivamente un pobre diablo no tenia con que darse semejante lujo, y sabia que serena no es de esas chicas de regarla algo asi, ademas andrew no lo permitiria, por lo cual es mas que claro que andrew motoki aparenta ser alguien que definitivamente no es. Pero decidio empezar su show de una vez, mientras andrew le traia algo de beber , ella decidio quitarse la blusa y quedarse en sosten, justo en ese momento entro andrew...

Andrew en shock: Lita que crees que estas haciendo...

Lita seductoramente: Dime andrew te gusta lo que ves.-viendo que andrew no contesto se acerco mas a el si es posible-no te gusto andrew...no quieres estar con una mujer de verdad...

Andrew nervioso: EHHHH yoooooo...lita tengo novia...yoooo

Lita seductoramente . Y eso que andrew...acaso ella tiene que enterarse..hay un dicho por ahi de que no te hace daño lo que no sabe...

Andrew empezando a ceder. Pero yo...lita por favor...diossss

Y ya andrew no dijo mas porque en ese momento lita beso a andrew fervientemente, este le respondio de la misma manera olvidandose de serena, poco a poco los besos de ambos eran mas alla de ser apasionados, lita realmente disfrutaba de los besos de andrew, no culpaba para nada a serena de escoger a andrew sobre la gente, porque en estos momentos ella se estaba volviendo loca por los besos de andrew, lo acerco mas a ella si es posible, por su parte andrew se sintio mas liberado como nunca, a pesar de disfrutar estar con serena, nada se compara a lita que es una mujer de verdad, la levanto e inmediatamente la llevo a su habitacion. En ese momento sono a manera de vibrar el telefono, lo que indica que es la señal para la asistente de rubeus para entrar en accion...

Andrew rompiendo el beso: Que fue eso,,fue tu telefono...

Lita sonriendo seductoramente: Lo era pero ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, entonces en que estabamos mi querido andrew...

Andrew sonriendo maliciosamente: Estabamos precisamente en esto...

Y ahora fue el turno de andrew besar salvajemente a lita, mientras que esta se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, quitandole la camisa a andrew, por su parte el no se quedo atras, le quito el sosten a lita para chupar, mordisquear los pezones de lita ,causando que esta gimiera de placer..

Lita gimiendo de placer. ohhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh andrewwwwww

Andrew sonriendo seductoramente a lita: te gusta mi querida lita, quiere que te complazca mas...

Lita sintiendo nuevamente las caricias de andrew: siiiiiiiiii otra vez por favorrrrrr andrewwwwww

Y nuevamente andrew repitio sus caricias volviendo loca lita kino, que creyo que solamente rubeus seria el unico en hacerla sentir como en el cielo, pero por la forma en que su cuerpo respondia a lo que andrew le hacia , evidentemente estaba equivocada, cada caricia, beso de andrew hacia retorcerse de placer, necesitaba con urgencia a andrew mas de lo que ella misma creia , asi que sin pensarlo ,se volteo, colocandose arriba de andrew, quitandole sus pantalones, y sus boxers, empezo a besar a andrew , provocando que este gimiera...

Andrew gimiendo; ohhhhhh litaaaaaaaa

Andrew sentia su cuerpo explotar como un volcan, las caricias de lita, no era nada comparado con los de serena, su novia aun era inexperta a pesar que a veces le sorprendia un poco sus acciones, eran suaves y cariñosas, en cambio las de lita era de puro placer, un placer intenso que no sabia que podia sentir, mas cuando lita empezo a chupar su miembro rapidamente.

Andrew gimiendo mas fuerte; Lita ohhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh diossssssss siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lita tomo todo el semen de andrew devorandolo por completo, besando nuevamente a andrew,estaba perdida en el placer de ese hombre que se olvido de su asistente, que de cualquier manera no importaba para nada, el turno ahora era de andrew, besando el cuello a lita, introdujo un dedo en el clitoris de lita, causando que la joven rebelde echara su cuerpo hacia atras, luego introdujo dos mas...

Lita gimiendo: ohhhhhhh ahhhhh andreww masssss rapidooooo masssssssss pleaseeeeeeee

Andrew hizo caso a su peticion, e introducia sus dedos de manera mas fuerte y a mayor velocida,d provocando que la joven kino se retorciera nuevamente...

Lita gimiendo mas fuerte: Andrewwwwwwwww diossssssss meeeeeee estoy viniendooooooooooo...

Para lita kino ese fue el orgasmo mas plancentero y violento de su vida, olvidese de rubeus hoy en dia lita kino se ha sentido sastifecha sexualmente como ninguna vez lo ha sentido, en ese momento se besaron nuevamente de forma apasionada, ya no aguantando mas, andrew penetro salvajemente a lita...

Lita gimiendo mas fuerte: ahhhhhhhh andrewwwww ahhhhhhh massss durooooooo massss no te detengasssssss

Andrew embistiendo mas fuerte a lita: No lo hare,,,,,,te hare gritar como nunca...eressss miaaaa solamente miaaaaaaaa

Lita: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiii tuyaaaaaaa andrewwwwwww

Y por suerte para ellos , nadie solamente la asistente de rubeus, podia escuchar los gritos de lita, andrew fue fiel a su palabra, estaba embistiendo tan fuerte a lita, que sus gritos de placer aumentaban cada vez mas, la joven se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, poco a pocos ambos trataban de luchar contra lo que se venia, la culminacion de su acto, llegando ambos al mismo tiempo al climax de placer

Lita gritando fuertemente: ANDREWWWWWWWW

Andrew gritando fuertemente: LITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Y los dos cayeron rendidos, bajos sus sabanas ambos estaban completamentes sastifechos como nunca , lita por cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a rubeus, y andrew porque vio a lita cumplir sus necesidades totalmente sastifechas, por lo cual se sentiria libre de estar con su amada serena,sin sospechar que todo fue una trampa de su amiga de infancia Lita Kino...

Karminzite hablando por telefono: Todo esta listo mi señor rubeus, cuando usted lo disponga...

Rubeus alegremente: Bueno entonces querida es hora de que envies el video a la direccion electronica que te dije, con el subtitulo anonimo oiste...es hora de que mi plan se de a la perfeccion...

Karminzite colgo einmediatamente dejo los dos amantes durmiendo despues de una noche "salvaje" entre ellos, y estando afuera en un pequeño banco, inmediatamente bajo el video y lo envio a la direccion electronica que le indico su amo rubeus, seguramente la persona que recibira el video estara mas que sastifecho con lo que se va a encontrar...

* * *

><p><span>Nuevamente en la Mansion de la Familia Tsukido:<span>

`Por los momentos kenji tsukido estaba mas tranquilo, haciendo contactos con diferentes instituciones fuera del pais que se encargaran de su hija mientras ella este embarazada. Penso en la sorpresa que tendra su hija cuando el haga la jugada maestra de alejarla definitivamente del bastardo andrew motoki que se encargo de robar su inocencia asi sea a voluntad propia de su hija, pero como si el destino estuviera de su parte, recibio nuevamente un correo electronico, y hay nuevamente es el joven motoki teniendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer y obviamente no precisamente con su hija. Una parte de el queria matarlo por traicionar a su hija,despues de que ella le dio su virginidad, pero la otra ,la mayor parte estaba realmente feliz al descubrir el canalla que es andre motoki, por lo cual creyo oportuno que su querida serena se entere con quien se ha estado acostando a sus espaldas..

Kenji pensado:_" Bueno mi querida hija, al parecer no tienes mucha suerte que se diga, mira que perder todo lo que tenias, por una lacra como este, es hora de ver tu cara de decepcion cuando veas tu cruel realidad querida, que a estas alturas de la vida esta sola, completamente sola"_-saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirijio nuevamente hacia el sotano donde esta serena para darle la noticia de primera mano, acerca de la traicion de su adoradisimo andrew motoki...

En el sotano, una joven desdichada serena tsukido , se sentia completamente rendida a su suerte, a pesar que tenia alguna esperanza de que andrew encontraria una manera de buscarla ,ahora sabia perfectamente quien era su padre en realidad , por lo cual no dudaba que su padre por separarlos seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso matar a andrew si se lo propusiera, al pensar en eso sintio un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al menos tenia a su bebe como consuelo y recuerdo de ese amor incondicional, sincero entre ella y andrew motoki, estaba pensando en andrew, hasta que sintio que la puerta del sotano se abria para dar paso a su padre...

Serena esperanzada: Padre dime de por favor que viniste a sacarme de aqui..

Kenji con tono escalofriante: No seas tonta por supuesto que no te sacare de aqui hasta que yo lo decida entiendes...solo vine a traerte un regalo muy especial querida...

Serena en shock: Que regalo padre? porque presiento que no me va a gustar...

Kenji sonriendo maliciosamente a su hija: Efectivamente querida por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, no te gustara para nada...pero como buen padre que soy es mi deber advertirte con que persona te estas relacionando serena...

Serena confundida: A que te refieres? estas hablando de andrew...

Kenji sonriendo maliciosamente: Amooorrrr ultimamente estas de un adivina...asi es toma ve este video y podras ver en realidad quien es tu famoso principe azul...

Serena de mala gana ,ademas por la insistencia de su padre, prendio el ipod, y vio el video. lo que vio le quito toda esperanza de ser feliz alguna vez,era su querido andrew teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra mujer. Queria creer que el estaba siendo forzado, pero tendria que ser la ciega mas ciega del mundo si no se da cuenta que realmente andrew estaba disfrutando estar con esa mujer, todos sus sueños eran mentiras, sus palabras de amor mutuo estaban hechas añicos. La joven princesa cayo de rodilla gritando de dolor por la sensacion de ser traicionada por el penso era el amor de su vida...

Srena gritando fuertemente:ANDREEEWWWW PORQUE? PORQUE ME TRAICIONASTEEEEEEE PORQUEEEEEEEEE

kenji saliendo del sotano: Ya ves hija mia por este imbecil destruiste tu futuro, ahora lo unico que te puedo decir que preparate serena porque vas a asumir las consecuencias de tus acciones...

Y con eso dejo a serena que no escucho la advertencia de su padre, no le importaba nada, en ese momento dejo de llorar para hacer un juramento que cambiaria su vida para siempre...

Serena con tono escalofriante: Juro que no me volvere a enamorar,,,que ningun hombre se burlara de mi, mi cuerpo sera de cualquier hombre que quiera,,,y juro que todos los hombres caeran rendidos ante mi como me llamo serena tsukido...

Continuara...


	9. El viaje de serena

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la propiedad exclusiva de su autora Naoko Takeshi, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

><p><span>En la Mansion de la Familia Tsukido:<span>

En el estudio familiar, kenji despues de dejar a su hija en el sotano con la noticia que su novio no era tan "perfecto" como ella creia se sorprendio de varias cosas, una de ellas obviamente ni el mismo penso que ese joven pudiera hacerle tremenda traicion a su hija, pero la otra cosa que mas le sorprendio fue definitivamente la reaccion de su hija, escucho gritos pero fueron muy pocos comparado a la aptitud que tuvo ella hace unos dias cuando el la confronto con la verdad de su traicion , ahora es como un giro de 380 grados ,pues al parecer su hija se lo tomo muy bien,demasiado bien para su gusto. Pero ahora tenia en mente dos cosas, esperar a darien para obtener toda la informacion necesaria de andrew motoki, ademas de ultimar los detalles finales de la pronta desaparicion de su hija serena, porque por lo menos esta mas tranquilo al saber que su hija no pondra objecion alguna con respecto al viaje, lastima que la joven no tiene ni idea de la verdadera razon del mismo. E n ese mismo instante sintio que alguien tocaba la puerta...

Kenji: Adelante...

Darien : Bueno kenji me alegro tu llamada supongo que ya confrontaste a serena verdad...

Kenji sonriendo maliciosamente a Darien: Digamos amigo mio que entre mi hija y mi persona ya no hay secretos que ocultar...

Darien por la mirada que le dio su amigo ,entendio perfectamente que hay algo mas que paso entre el y su hija, pero para salvar su vida ,darien decidio mantenerse al margen de esto, el esta enamorado de serena a pesar de todo, pero eso no significa que no dema tomar en cuenta a kenji, conociendolo de antemano sabe bien de lo que es capaz. Asi que se sacudio mentalmente la cabeza, alejando todo pensamientos que tenga que ver con la joven aristocratica, se sento y le mostro toda la informacio acerca de andrew motoki., pero se sorprendio al ver la sonrisa melevola de kenji.

Darien confundido: Disculpa mi ignorancia kenji, pero no se supone que esto es lo que queria, saber todo con respecto a andrew motoki, no entiendo porque sonriers tranquilamente..

Kenji sonriendo a Darien: No tienes que disculparte amigo mio, yo estaria igual por ver asi mi reaccion, primeramente te felicito hiciste un excelente trabajo como siempre... pero creo que ya no es necesario todo esto mi estimado amigo..

Darien confundido: QUEEEE? Pero como, porque kenji ,es que acaso hay algo que yo no este enterado...

Kenji no dijo nada,solo encendio la tv, y le dio a entender a darien que viera la television atentamente, a regañadientes darien hizo caso a la orden de kenji, y si la apitud de serena le sorprendio , nadie puede imaginarse como se siente en ese joven abogado estaba viendo a su supuesto "rival" revolvandose con una mujer que no era precisamente la joven su sorpresa es aun mayor que por suerte para el kenji no lo noto o fingio no notarlo , el reconocio a la mujer,era nada mas y nada menos que lita kino, hija de la famila kino con la cual kenji tiene sus convenios ,si el hubiera reconocido a la mujer, tenganse por seguro que la familia entera desapareceria de la faz de la tierra, asi que para romper el silencio se acerco a kenji.

Darien suspirando profundamente: Supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer, ya perdiste el interes en ese tipo o me equivoco kenji..

Kenji sonriendo maliciosamente: Estas en lo correcto amigo mio al decir que estas equivocado...el hecho que mi hija se enfrentoa mi por el y encima de eso el la traiciona es una razon mas que suficiente ,que hacer que ese miserable tenga el susto de su vida..

Darien se mantivo en silencio sabia que cosas como esas no podia darse el lujo de llevarle la contraria a su amigo,entonces no el quedo de otra le sugirio a alguien que lo acompañe para darle una leccion a andrew...

Darien miranfo fijamente a kenji: Si no te molesta mi opinion kenji que te parece que te acompañe malaquite para conforontar a andrew motoki por lo sucedido con la joven serena, digo solo es una sugerencia...

Kenji sonriendo malisiosamente a darien: Es una estupenda idea amigo mio, realmente yo no lo habia pensado pero creo que tiene toda la razon ,quien mas que mi fiel subdito malaquite para darle la leccion de su vida a ese don nadie, se arrepentira de por mida haberse acercado a mi hija serena. por favor mientras hablo con malaquite puedes llamar al aeropuerto para tener todo listo para mi viaje con serena por favor..

Darien en shock por la informacion que acaba de darle kenji: QUEEEEE? pero que significa el viaje, que es lo pretendes hacer con serena kenji...

Kenji seriamente: No te preocupes cual es mi razon de llevarse a serena de viaje darien, despues de todo es mi hija y yo se lo que debo o no hacer con ella ,asi que por favor has lo que te dijo ,

Darien a regañadientes se retiro del estudio, y se fue a preparar las cosas de kenji y serena para su inminente viaje fuera del pais. Mientras que el señor kenji llamo inmediatamente a malaquite, y le dio ordenes precisas para acompañarlo hacia el apartamento de andrew motoki, y confrontar a ese muchacho de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><span>En el departamento de Andrew:<span>

Despues de lo que parecio horas de puro placer y sexo sin sentido, inesperadamente la joven lita kino dejo a un andrew dormido ,agotado por toda una noche de lujuria y diversion . El joven motoki poco a poco se desperto y al no ver a la joven Kino a su lado, se sintio aliviado por completo, no queria tener que darle explicaciones innecesarias a su ex-compañera de estudios, acerca de que lo que ocurrio anoche no tenia que volver a suceder, que el tenia una novia que el la necesitaba a su lado, que por el estatus de la joven tsukido , seria el primer paso para el volver al mundo de donde pertenece , a la sociedad japonesa, que si no fuera por la intervencion de la familia kou, en especial de su ex-mejor amigo seiya kou ,el no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de fingir se alguien que no era, acaso la gente no ve que por su simple apariencia fisica deberia notar que la vida de vagabundo, don nadie no fue ella para el. Lo que nadie sabe realmente de andrew motoki es que el es un jugador con clase, y que su jugada mas importante seria adueñarse de la fortuna de serena tsukido, ya tomo lo mas valioso de la joven que era su virginidad, ahora buscaria la forma de quedarse con ella y su fortuna para siempre.

Pero el joven que se cambio de ropa para irse a trabajar con su mejor amigo Richard, realmente no tenia ni una pizca de idea que su vida esta por cambiar para siempre y no sera precisamente para lo mejor. Mientras caminaba hacia su lugrar de trabajo no se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo, era un carro rojo oscuro ,con las ventanas ahumadas para que nadie pudiera ver sus ocupantes , y en ese carro iban montados que el propio kenji Tsukido,el padre de serena con su mas fiel ayudante Malaquite. Ya el alto señor de la sociedad japonesa informo todo acerca del jovem motoki, incluso como este se involucro con la su hija serena tsukido, lo que impacto a su asistente no creer que la joven aristocratica se atreviera a enredarse con pesona de bajo nivel social al cual ella pertenece...

Kenji mirando maliciosamente a malaquite: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ,traeme a ese tipo a la bodega, y darle la leccion de su vida, no lo mates quiero ese placer para mi cuando regrese de mi inesperado viaje...pero obviamente tienes mi permiso para divertirte con el...

Malaquite sonriendo friamente a su jefe: No se preocupe mi señor que todo se hara como usted diga, cuando menos lo espere ese joven motoki deseara jamas haberse cruzado en el camino de su hija serena..

Y dicho esto...malaquite salio del carro, andrew estaba a punto de entrar a su trabajo cuando de repente malaquite enmascarado le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara, su guante tenia un liquido especial que hizo que el joven cayera inconciente, llevandoselo en brazos al lugar que seria quizas el ultimo lugar donde estaria con vida andrew motoki...

* * *

><p><span>En la mansion de la Familia Tsukido:<span>

Darien repentinamente recibio la llamada de kenji, diciendole que el mismo se encargaria de ultimar los detalles finales del viaje de el y su hija tendrian, asi que por favor le dijo que buscara a su hija en el sotano ,y que tuviera pendiente de ella. Nuevamente obedecio a su jefe como siempre sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando bajo se encontro con una serena totalmente diferente , la joven estaba recuperandose de una paliza, obviamente no hay que ser un genio para saber que fue el propio kenji que se la dio, pero lo que lo sorprendio mas fue la mirada que tenia, era una mirada de una mujer herida,traicionada, manipuladora, fria, y sin embargo el se perdia en sus ojos, para el era la mujer mas sensual y hermosa que habia conocido. Serena por su parte por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a darien como un hombre, sentirse traicionada por andrew la convirtio en una mujer sedienta de poder,de venganza, de deseos de lujuria y placer que sabe que darien se lo puede dar perfectamente...

Serena pensando:"_Bueno que tengo yo aqui frente a mi, no tengo nada que perder, mas de lo que perdi,,andrew me traiciono no vale la pena, si me voy de aqui, al menos quiero volverme a sentir amada,deseada, entregada totalmente a un hombre y quien es mejor que la mano derecha de mi padre,,,se con certeza que no nos descubrira, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es manipular a darien ,para que me haga su mujer aqui mismo"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos sgilosamente y de manera sensual se acerco a darien...

Darien sorprendido por la accion de serena: Serena que crees que estas haciendo?

Serena susurrando seductoramente a darien: Me traicionaron darien,confie en un hombre y me pago de la manera mas vil y cruel posible, no crees que merezco olvidarme por un momento de el, hazme olvidarme de el darien por favor,,,

Darien no sabia que pensar esta chica era totalmente distinta al que el conocio, no solamente lo comprobo en el video, sino que estando frente a el no le importa nada, entonces quedo totalmente en shock,cuando la joven se quito su vestido dejandola totalmente desnuda y expuesta a el. El joven chiba aunque queria negarse sus instintos de hombre se despertaba mas, entonces la joven le dio la guinda al pastel,rozando sus labios...

Serena susurrando al oido de darien; Olvida todo darien, no mi padre, no andrew, nada aqui que intervenga aqui, por favor amame , lo necesito,te necesito darien please...

En ese momento la poca gordura que habia en el joven abogado desaparecio por completo, beso ferozmente a la joven aristocratica,que inmediatamente respondio al saber que sus deseos eran concedidos. Darien no sabia como esta chica tan joven se las arreglaba para hacer que los hombres hicieran todo a su voluntad, pero a esta alturas que le importaba, los besos de ambos amantes se intensificaron mas si era posoble, darien pidio explorar la boca de serena y esta acepto inmediatamente, mientras se besaban apasionadamente serena le quito la chaqueta y camisa a darien , el por su parte se quito los pantalones y sus boxers,quedando desnudo completamente al igual que su amante. Serena no sentia nada de sentimientos algunos hacia darien, ni amor, cariño nada,solo deseos de lujuria y pasion que pasara lo que pasara se entregaria totalmente a darien chiba.

El joven abogado acosto en el suelo del sotano a la joven aristocratica sin dejarla nunca de besarla, serena acariciaba apasionadamente la espalda de darien, necesitaba esto, sentirse amada, deseada, poseida , y darien por sus besos salvajes le ha demostrado con creces que esta noche valdra la pena. Darien decidio darle atencion a los adorables pechos de serena, empezo a masajearlo , mordisquearlos, chuparlos, haciendo que la joven gimiera de placer...

Serena gimiendo. ahhhhh uhhhhhhh ohhhhhh dariennnnnnn

Darien besando el cuello de serena; Te gusta princesa,,,,ahora te dare mas...y nuevamente tomo posesion de los pechos de la joven aristocratica que coloco su cabeza atras,retorciendose del placer que el joven abogado le daba...

Serena gimiendo; ohhhhhh dariennnnnnnn asiiiiiiiiiii massssss

Y el abogado hizo lo que la chica demando, serena estaba en puro extasis total, se volvieron a besar, sus lenguas luchaban en un batalla infernal, serena se apretaba mas al cuerpo de su amante, necesitaba sentir a darien o se volveria loca, darien estaba perdido en el mundo de la seduccion de serena tsukido , esta chica a corta edad, le estaba dando el sexo mas plancetero de su vida, la joven tomo su miembro en la boca y lo succiono a tal punto de provovar un fuerte gemido del joven...

Darien gimiendo: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La joven sonrio y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, darien no espero mas y entro en ella. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron fuertes y salvajes, los cuerpos de ambos estaban empapados de sudor mezclados de los dos,serena se mecia en sincronia con darien, la joven sentia su cuerpo quebrarse por completo, sabia que su momento culminante llegaria en cualquier tambien lo sentia por eso es que la levanto para penetrarla mejor, causando un grito profundo de la joven, entonces ambos nuevamente juntos, sus embestidas eran tan fuertes que no podian resistir mas ,asi que serena cayo primeramente, para despues darien seguirle el paso...

Serena recuperando el aliento: Supongo ...queee..esto es la despedida verdad...

Darien mirando friamente a serena: Asi es ,es mejor que te levantes, no queremos que tu padre se de cuenta verdad...

Serena sonriendo maliciosamente: Tranquilo cariño yo ya se perfectamente quien es mi padre, y que clase de persona eres tu, asi que sin animos de ofender,te puedes ir para yo poder cambiarme por favor..

Darien no dijo nada, no puede creer lo tonto que fue ,como pudo estar alguna vez enamorado de esta chica, que es una chica sin valor, una perdida, una zorra cualquiera, ahora mas que nunca apoyaria a kenji para hacerle la vida miserable a serena, el mas que nadie haria pagarle a serena tsukido, el honor de su hombria, nadie se burla de darien chiba y se sale con la suya...

En el momento en que darien se fue la joven aristocratica lloro fuertemente, se sentia sucia,asqueada, la mujer mas vil que existia en el mundo, pero que querian el mundo,la sociedad que hiciera,ellos la han convertido asi, gracias a hombres como andrew motoki y su padre Kenji tsukido, lo unico que ella quiere hacer es destruir a los hombres que se le acerquen, y por la mirada fria que le dio darien ya comenzo a cumplir con su cometid. Tocando suavemente su vientre solo espera que su bebe no tenga la misma suerte que ella, aunque con su padre Kenji Tsukido a su alrededor todo puede ser posible...

Continuara...


End file.
